Bloody Love -- 2p EnglandxReader
by Masi13
Summary: (Y/n) came from an abusive family which consisted of a drunk father, abusive mother and perverted brother. You only had three friends in the world, you best friend. Lexa, Oliver from the bakery and his cat. When things get too much, things really go down in the dumps for you. **WARNING** Since this is Oliver come on people. Its rated M for a reason. Just hoping to NOT get reported.
1. Sleep-Over

You rushed about your room, stuffing your pyjamas, phone and other things you needed for a sleepover. Of course, you weren't running away. In fact you were too afraid to just in case your family caught you in the act. You had a drunken father, abusive mother and a perverted brother who looks up things you should have never seen as a baby. You heard your mother's harsh voice calling up to you.

"Where are you, you lazy brat?" she practically screams up in such a screeching tone that made you cringe "You're supposed to do the dishes you lazy slut!" You suddenly hear the sound of angrily, thumping footsteps coming up the stairs and this enabled you to pack quicker and zip up your bag.

Just as the door opened there was your mother, her face red with fury and also twisted with rage. "There you are you sluggish idiot!" she snaps, spittle flying off her lips faster than speeding bullets. You grabbed your bag and ducked underneath and by her and trampled down stairs and walked into the booze lair which you called the living room. Your father was watching television, chugging out the whiskey bottle while yelling in a rage at the screen whenever he felt the actors did or say something wrong. Your ass of a brother was on a site on the computer, looking up horrible things that made you shiver.

"You're such a bad boy _," you teased, hitching the bag up your shoulders as you walked into the dirty, uncleaned hallway.

"Where the hell are you going?" he asks back, momentary distracted from his computer research as your mother came back downstairs and saw you going towards the front door. "Where in the Christ's sake are you going to you sleazy b*tch?" she sneers, hands on her hips as your father looked up drunkenly, his face becoming contorted with rage as he slowly tried to put two and two together in his stupor.

"I'm going for a sleepover at Lexa's house," you called back nonchalantly, nose in the air as you fiddled with the dead bolts you had learned how to undo. However you started shivering.

Your father took another chug of his booze and growled "You're not going to a damn sleepover at that bloody Lex-what'shername! You're going to run away!" You ignored him, wishing that you could take the chance but your family would track you down and find you one day if that happened... Then you saw your mother advancing on her and muttering "You useless brat, I'm not letting you run away!" Your father and brother started to go after her to catch you You gave a small gasp and yanked the door open just as she lunged for your hair. You sprinted away into the evening, going along the familiar route to Lexa's house.

You eventually arrived and knocked on the door and her mother opened it. Lexa's mother always seemed to kind and gentle to you yet she could give a good scolding to her own daughter. She smiled at you now and let you in, where you ran upstairs to Lexa's bedroom.

Your mother growled after you once you've escape. She stormed back into the living room where your father was back stretched out lazily on the sofa, chugging his beer again. She snapped "Look at you, you useless git! I never see you working around the damn house!" The father stood up heavily, drunken anger flaring in his eyes. "Shaddup you stupid slut," he growls raising his fist as your brother simply tapped away on the computer, not giving a single piece of care. Your mother managed to get in a slap across your father's face before he could hit her first. Then he swung his fist and hit her clean off her feet.

"That'll teach you," he slurred, kicking his wife. Your brother discreetly slipped out the house, not wanting to be a part of this as he met up with his typical hoodied gang down in down. A good ten minutes later the father stormed out, covered in cuts and blood. Your mum called after him ,her mouth bloody and swollen "Good f***ing riddance!" she screamed and she slammed the door hard, absolutely fuming.

**Lexa's POV**  
>I was in my room watching a boring movie which I didn't care for. When all of a sudden I see my door open and _ was there all out of breath and scared outta her mind. I asked, "_, did something happen?" She replied, "My family just tried to kill me. Nothing big just like normal..." She smiled weakly as she said that.<p>

I hugged her and pulled her onto my bed as I asked, "What happened? Like did they try to physically HARM you?" she replied, "Well, my mam did go after my hair but, I don't understand why they would get so mad at me for going to sleep over here... I never understood why they never wanted me to go over ANYBODY'S house for a simple sleep over. I mean they've lost their bloody minds..." She had a almost disgusted face when she said that... I simply just say, "Well, then just friggin' screw them! HAH! I never liked them for beinging so well UGH! And your brother always looked at me weirdly and not in a weirdo weirdo way but a perverted weirdo way... He just creeps me out!"

She chimes back, "I don't disagree with you there!" Then we just burst into uncontrollable laughter which made my mom shout at us to 'SHUSH UP!'. Then to just get off the depressing subject I suggest that we do KARAOKE~! And _ full heartedly agreed! So, we got out the karaoke machine and played karaoke for 4 hours straight then, we decided it was time to eat something. I suggested we eat pasta but, she wanted something simple. So, what did we do..? We ordered PIZZA~!

We got like 2 pizzas with 2 toppings each... 1 had pepperoni and mushrooms, while the other had extra cheese and tomatoes~ Yumm~! We watched a lame and cheesy romance which we loved to do. Cause we loved making comments on how bad the acting was! Mid-way through the movie I got bored and decided to be a butt and hit _ with a pillow, which made her squeak out of surprise. I laughed my butt off at how cute and hilarious that was. She looked at me like I was crazy but, in turn she started to laugh too and threw a pillow at me too. In return I squealed out of surprise she actually did that. Then, it turned into a full out pillow fight in the living room.

It all ended though when I accidentally threw a pillow in my mum's face. She yelled at me to stop and get ready for bed. So, we did and each took turns taking a bath. We changed into our pjs and talked to each other until we fell asleep but, in the back of my mind I knew that _ is still worried about what awaits her at home...

Reader-chan's Point of View

You tiredly got up in Lexa's house, having been exhausted from all the pillow fight last night and the worries of your family. You had packed your school, not wanting to face your horrible family as you were woken up by your friends. "Come on (y/n)!" she had said, shaking you rapidly "We'll be late for school!"

Her mother served toast and cereal for breakfast, something that rarely happened at home since no-one, not even your brother who went to school, got up as early as you. Despite your early rise at home, school was still a absolute and utter pain to get through. People either bullied you or isolated you, making sneering comments at you. It was one of those schools where fights in the corridors are the norm and lazy teachers were all about except when a fist-to-fist match occurred before someone got sent to the hospital. You walked to school with Lexa by your side, moping a little as you had forgotten half your schoolbooks since making that quick rush to get out of your house. You then arrived at the school gate, took a deep breath and strode right in.

You came back out, mopping at your bloody nose at the end of the day, trying not to cry in front of Lexa. You were always viewed as tough and mainly indifferent with other people's feelings in public but with her, that sweet side you still had deep inside of you came out in her company. You strode on silently, not responding to your friend's questions of concern.

Eventually reaching home, you opened the door and strode into the hallway. You were immediately greeted by your mother, standing menacingly in the doorway to the living room, arms folded, her temple raised and her foot tapping ominously. Before you could try escape she strode forwards and grabbed and pulled your ear, causing you to squeal out of the sharpness of her pinch.

"You little bratty slut!" she screeched right into your eardrums. You saw that her lips had been cut right open "My ass of a husband walked out on me and your brother slipped out and got himself damn arrested for homicide!"

You barely took it in "W-What?!" You saw your mother hiss the next words to you "I am going to kill you!" You panicked once again and jerked out her grip and ran to your room up the stairs. You frantically locked your door, your heart beating fast as you sprang out in a cold sweat. You didn't hear anyone come upstairs, but you knew your mother would come very soon. You were too scared to escape again since you had a very strong feeling that she was literally going to kill you. You sniffed, your noses still running bloodily from the bully earlier in school. "What should I do?" your mind said as you shivered helplessly.

Then, you heard a meow at the window and gasped. You jumped onto your bed where it was next to the window. You saw a familiar strawberry-blonde and white coloured cat with a blue ribbon around his neck at your windowsill. Opening the window, you practically gave the cat a hug out of relief. He was owned by a man called Oliver who owned a bakery in the town. The cat always came by every once in a while without your family knowing to keep you company for a bit. All of a sudden you heard your mother stamping up the stairs and the sound of metal scraping against each other.

Looking around frantically on your desk you found a notepad and pen and scribbled a message frantically "Help me anyone, my mother is going to kill me -(y/n)" You attached the note to Oliver-cat's collar securely as you heard the sound of thumps against your locked door.

"Now go back to your owner," you mumbled into Oliver-kitty's ear and he darted off quickly, somewhat understanding the panic in your voice. Just as he left, jumping down the window sills to the ground with the message, your heard the sound of splintering wood. You turned around and gasped as you saw a hole in your door and your mother's face looking through in a demented rage. She was like that person from the movie 'The Shining' when he was like "Here's Johnny~~!"

Then everything that came next happened so fast you were dazed. Your mother chopped the knives through the door, ultimately breaking it. She was wielding two butcher knives and swinging then dangerous. She started to advance on you, chucking evilly...


	2. Rescue

Oliver's Point of View  
>I pulled out my next batch of cuppycakes from the oven, humming to myself to keep my spirits up. I loved working in my bakery, so much fun and so many recipes to explore! Especially if there's new ingredients in my kitchen! My kitty-cat is also wandering about the area, probably looking for somewhere to do his business. But of course that's to be expected since I take such good care of him! Who wouldn't?<p>

I then heard a familiar meow at my open window as I was frosting my yummy cuppycakes. Of course it was my kitty-cat! I love, love, love him so much, ever since I've got him as a little tiny kitten on his soft paddy-paws! I then saw a strange piece of paper attached to his cute little collar and my initial thought was that people are such terrible litterers! However, upon closer inspection I saw that it was a SOS message from a dear girl I knew that lived a few blocks away with that bad family. So when I recognized her writing I knew that something was terribly wrong. Everyone except her seemed to be such meanies in that household as a side note!

Anyways, the poppet that had sent me this terrible distress message is in need of obvious aid! I grabbed my kitty-cat and ran out the front, my cuppycake-making duties forgotten as I started to follow my kitty-cat down the street. I heard a ruckus inside one of the houses and I figured that this must be where the commotion was happening. I was not letting (Y/n) get hurt no matter the circumstances!

I burst through the door, instantly detecting the sweet, lovely feeling of impending death in the house. Even I know it's most rude going into (Y/n)'s house like that but certain things matter make exceptions. Like when I need to restock on human meat for my recipes! I suddenly hear a shout and then I rush up the stairs, my interest piqued. I go into the second-floor and I almost step on a head of a mother! Whoops! I then clapped my eyes on (Y/n) and smile at her comfortingly. I see she has a bat in her and there's a lovely pool of nice, fresh blood coming from her mother's head.

"Are you alright?" I ask, stepping around the body and giving her hug to make sure she's alright.

"Yes, I just got a shock that's all..." she replied to me, dropping her bat so that the end smashed into her mother's face. She pulls away and gasps, but she didn't seem all that bothered by it... Hmm, perhaps this person could be of use then? Then I decided to give her mother what for as I pulled out a pair of black gloves and a rope. I slip them on before even touching the rope of course! I always keep ropes and knives on me just in case if I ever needed to take someone by surprise and bring them back to be made into something more edible and useful at the same time.

She watched me curiously as I started to tie the knot around her mother's ankles and then I dragged her down the stairs, her mangled face bumping on the stairs. We heard a groan and I quickened my pace, my little plan can't be thwarted right now in front of the little poppet's eyes!

I tied the woman to the ceiling from a ceiling light and in a satisfactory manner she hung like a limp little rag doll! Such a vulnerable position to be killed in... it would be SUCH a shame~! I gave her hanging body a push and she immediately woke up, which gave me and (Y/n) a bit of a surprise. "You f***ing slut of a daughter!" she screams, her face going red as stale blood. Ugh, that horrible word she used is like nails on a blackboard to me! She didn't seem to have any spare change on her for my swear jar but everyone must suffer the consequences!

With my knife I proceed to slit her throat a carefully and as deeply as I could, to get the maximum enjoyment and benefit I could out of it. This time the sounds of her screams that met my ears felt so much better. And refreshing too from that horrible word she said earlier! My eyes travel over to (Y/n) and I see that she is smiling. My mind is made up, she's the perfect assistant...

I stand back to admire my latest work of bloodshed. That woman seemed like the perfect victim, what, with blood dripping off her face as she writhes about. She could barely gasp for breath and I would have finished her off then and there but she needs to learn a lesson and never hurt my dear friend (Y/n). She would have tasted horrible in my cuppycakes anyways. It's time to make her suffer for a long time, at least until she bleeds to death or starve. I go around the house, making sure to clean up every trace of evidence I had left behind.

I finally grab (Y/n) and walk out the house to wait outside, leaving her for dead. She was still smiling as she comments to me "I'm so glad to be rid of her..." I agree with her, why not take her side when your own kin tries to murder you just out of cold blood? I simply kill for a reason! I have motives, to make many delicious cuppycakes and keeping my business running! No-one ever knows the difference.

I also tell her that since I set it up to look like someone else's dirty work I'm going to call the police to make sure that she's safe and that she has no other option but to live with me! She'd be a lovely assistant, the perfect kind. Thing went rather haywire at first after getting off the phone from the police. There was a lot of fussing about at first, so much questioning it made me bored silly! There was even a news press for the whole thing! I guess the murder was extremely successful then! I just love it when a murder case gets so much attention, so much gore and blood usually brutally shedded... (y/n), to my surprise, explained that a person had came in and made her witness the killing of her mother until a person namely me came in and saved her.

Once all the fuss had died down I asked her if she had a place to sleep tonight. The poor dear shakes her head 'no' and explained all these things about her dad leaving her and how her brother's in jail. So, like a gentleman, I offered my place for the night. "Also, I might have to stay full time at your place..." she explained "The summer holidays are nearly here and I just don't want to get in your way."

"Oh, no it's completely fine!" I reassure, smiling as big as I can since this was even better. Not just a 4-hour helper at my bakery, but a full-time one instead! Lovely, lovely news! I bring her to my home and she asks if she could ring a friend to reassure that she's alright. I let her, wanting to make sure that'll she'll realize that being with me is good thing! Most definitely if she's under my protection.

Lexa's Point of View  
>OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod. Is (Yn) OK? Is she OK?! OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod. I saw it on the news. I saw what happened to her mom sure she deserved it but it was still so gruesome! Then my cell phone rang interrupting my deranged thoughts.

I see it's (Y/n) and I pick it up and say, "(Y/n)?! OhMaGawd~! Are you OK?! Did the BASTARD murderer try anything with you?! `Cause if he did I'll freakin` kick his A**! D:" (Y/n) replied, "No but, he almost did. Thank GOD that Ollie-Kitty came when I needed him or else I would be dead too..." she sobs as she says it. I say in a soothing voice, "Hey, hey. You are fine. Now tell me all that happened. OK. Now calm down. And say what happened very clearly, OK?"

(Y/n) said, "Hmm-hmm... OK, um, I came home from school and I heard my mom screaming. And not her usual you are a whore screaming but like someone was murdering her. So I peeked through the door where I heard her and saw a man cut her throat and hang her from the ceiling, afterwards he smiled and laughed. I was freaked out so i quietly ran upstairs to my room and I heard a mew coming from the window. It was Ollie-kitty so I wrote a note and attached it to his ribbon/collar. Then tried to hide in my room..."

I urge her, "What happened next?" (Y/n) said grimly, "Apparently I left the front door open and he saw it open. And wondering if someone was home, he started singing, 'I'm going to fiiiiind~ you~~!' I was so scared. I literally held my breath but, he found me. I screamed and he started to drag me to the place he killed my mom. However, before he could do anything because I was struggling, Oliver came and beat the man senseless or so I thought but, he escaped... I can't remember much from it I was too scared to remember his face..."

In shock I say, "Oh my God...! Thank GOD for Oliver then! And Ollie-Cat! I wish I could hug you! I was so worried (Y/n)!" I start crying. (Y/n) says softly, "Shush, Lexa I'm fine~ :) Oh! By the way I forgot to mention this beforehand!"

I'm confused as to what she's talking about so I say, "What did you forget to tell me?" (Y/n) says cheerily, "My dad left and my brothers been arrested! Isn't that just icing on the bloody cake?!" I say, "Oh my God! Are you serious?!" (Y/n) replies, "YES! Of course I'm serious! How rude Lexa~! D: My dads nowhere to be found and (brothers name) has been arrested for murder!" I say, "Well, no offense but, I think is it was almost time for your dad to up and leave your house. I mean you know how it is with your mom..."

(Y/n) says, "Yeah you got that right! Ahaha~! Also, my brother... I NEVER thought he'd be arrested for murder!" I can hear the sarcasm in her words... I laugh she too in turn laughs. (Y/n) says, "Lexa no offense to you but, I think it's best if I live with Oliver for the summer... I feel safer with him..." I'm shocked and a bit hurt she doesn't want to stay with me but... I guess I can see where she is coming from... (Y/n) says somberly, "I just don't want you or your mum to get hurt... I would kill myself if anything happened to you 2..." I reply, "I would die if something ever happened to you too~... (Y/n) you are like, my bestest friend I've ever had!" (Y/n) says, "That should be my line~! You copier~!"

We both laugh and cry... I say, "As long as I can visit you every once and awhile I should be fine with you staying over there~ :)" (Y/n) says happily, "OH! Thank you LEX! Thankyou thankyou thankyou! Would you like to come with me to see my brother in jail?" I say, "Why of course~ How else would we tell him where you are staying~?" We both giggle and hang up after saying our goodbyes...

Reader-chan's Point of View

You arrived at the jail where your brother was doing time with Lexa, chatting about random things and the murder of your mother. You still honestly was rather pleased that practically all of your family was gone in a trice. Well, you're obviously going to see your brother every so often, but at least you won't have to see your sh*tty parents ever again. You we're most definitely pleased at that notion.

You arrived at that place where a person is behind a glass wall and you used the phones to communicate. You and Lexa sat down and then you were face-to-face with your brother. He honestly didn't look all that pleased to see you as his face screwed up in disgust. However his face was also mixed with lust at your best friend as you saw him lick his lips a little. "How are ya doing big bro?" you asked through the phone, grinning a little.

He was silent for a second before answering "I'm suffering my naked ladies and computer deprivation..." You giggled a little yet you frowned. You friend butted in "You deserve it!" You heard your brother sneer "Oh shut up you fat wh*re... It's a big mental depression unless you take off your shirt right now, babe." You saw Lexa go red and uncomfortable as she looked like she wanted to slap him hard right through the damn window.

You quickly saved her by saying "Well older bro, I'm not living in our house anymore, I'm living with Oliver, ya know the man who runs the bakery?" "Why the hell are you living with that berk!?" he asked, rather outraged "He's, like, a gaybo since because of these stupid clothes he wears. I mean, pink and purple?" Yes, it was true that perhaps he had a strange colour and dress sense but you supposed you thought it was cute.

"Well," you replied, giving a smirk to your brother "I'm living with him and whatever year that happens to be, you can come live with us!"


	3. School

**WARNING! WARNING! There are some 'incidents' that occur involving a school and IF you do not like it LEAVE! D: Its just a story mind you! If the following things connect to recent real life events we didn't intend to do it also its been a few weeks since the incident with your mom**

Reader-Chan's Point of View  
>"C'Mon get back up again you worthless piece of dirt!" spat the three girls above you, giving you a kick with their too-high heels as you laid there on the dusty playground tarmac, coughing up blood. Nothing new, just the bullies that cornered you every day and kicked the sh*t out of you just because... well, you really didn't know they just liked to see you suffer. It wasn't like any teachers were going to stop them from beating you up. That's a big joke...<p>

You stared back up at them from the ground as one of the bullies had her shoe heel pressed down on your head, smiling said to the others "Hey, what do you think this little piece of trash should do to make the world better?" The other two girls smirked and snickered, chorusing "What should she do? Tell us, tell us!"

You gave a groan, trying to indicate that you were still here and was listening but you felt a sharp pain in your skull as the bully pressed down harder. "Well," she started, twisting her shoes heel so that it made you squeal weakly "She should commit suicide and be dead! That'll help the world a great deal!" You gave a start and shoved the leader of bullies' foot off, yelling "No it wouldn't!" The demons simply laughed at you and started to walk off, finally showing you a bit of mercy as they talked about your 'lameness' and 'madness' behind your back.

You staggered up, half the playground gawping at you. Out of the corner of your eye you saw teachers in the corner, smoking and gossiping away, oblivious or perhaps not even bothered to stop the fight. You glared back at all the teens staring at you and ran off, wiping your bloody nose on the back of your dirty hand, not caring if you introduced the manner of all things into your system. Perhaps you could develop such a fever and actually stay off of school and not suffer any pain at all from the bullies.

You ran behind the smelly bin sheds, sniffing a little. You reached inside your pocket and took out this silver lighter you had stolen from your parents, who smoked as a side-note. You were strangely fascinated by fire, liking the way it flickered and danced from nothing more than air, from what you've guessed.

You slipped the top off and dragged your thumb along the bumpy metal wheel quickly like you had learned to do so. An orange light flickered into life and you stared at it, mesmerized as you felt so much heat against your nose. Then suddenly something snapped in your mind. Still keeping the flaming flickering with life you opened up a dustbin and reeled a little at the smell of stale cafeteria food wafting up. However, there were more papers and such than rotten old food. You brought the lighter dangerously close to the stuff and then a bright, nice big flame jumped out, giving you a bit of a shock.

Now that there was a nice big fire spreading in the bin... you wanted more fire, more of that comforting glow, more heat. You traveled back to inside the school, sneaking your way past through the horde of 'not-caring' teachers while keeping you lighter safely hidden. You stood in the middle of the school lobby, deciding on where you should burn next. Then, it hit you, 'Go to the Science Lab!'. Your mind practically screamed it. You quickly walked down halls to avoid suspicion. Then, before you knew it you were at the door you wanted. You smirked at the funny images of people running around screaming.

You opened the door and walked around the classroom to see what was good enough to start a fire. All the while you were thinking, 'Good thing this school doesn't have any cameras...' then you smirked at your thoughts.

You didn't care if this room was in use or was abandoned you were going to create this fire... This school DESERVES to burn. It is positively the WORST school in history. And the teachers made it even worse. Then, the incident with Lexa passed through your head. A group of boys, screaming, blood, crying, and TRAUMA. You wouldn't dare tell Ollie this one memory... Compared to this memory your family was nothing but, still in their own way horrible. And the teachers wouldn't even care not even the principle! Just because they were rich kids!

You shook your head, getting rid of the memory as you grabbed some kind of chemicals and with special gloves and special glasses for protection you sloshed it about the counter tops, tables, chairs floor, everything you could think of. Then you left the room, clutching a sheet of paper and flicked the flame on, watching the white sheet catch fire. Before closing the science door quickly you threw the piece of paper into the room and immediately the room went up in flames with a big 'whoomph'. You grinned, thinking about all the death that could happen from this single room of fire...

As you walked down the hallway you started to set fire to every poster that was hastily pinned up, knowing there was an exit just down. You saw the fire spread behind you quickly and you went into a full on sprint in between setting each piece of flammable material on fire. 'Burn... BURN...' was all that went through your mind 'Accept your punishment you sons of b****s...'

After a couple of minutes you nonchalantly walked out the school, grinning devilishly as you saw the flames crawling out of every crack and out of the windows. You found a good spot to watch the fire grow by a tree a good 30 or so feet from the school and you stood there watching while grinning. Then you thought 'They deserve this... Wait until Ollie hears what I did...' you grinned wider at the thought of Ollie being so proud of you for the mass murder.

You gave a bored little yawn as you heard the terrified shrieks, sitting up comfortably against the tree trunk. "This is the life," you mumbled to yourself, growing more psychotic by the minute. Then you saw a straggling, burning corpse trying to escape, screaming his heart out in pain before collapsing. Looks like one of the bullies from earlier, perhaps, perhaps not... You smirk then get up brushing off your jeans.

You decided to leave before it got worse and you were outside. Then a thought hit you. LEXA...! You whip out your cell phone and call Lexa. It rings three times then a click, you hear a sneeze then groggy, "Hello? (Y/n)? Why are you calling?" you sigh in relief as you had forgotten Lexa was home with the flu. You start walking down a secluded pass away from the blazing school. You say, "Lexa I'm so glad you are home..." Lexa says "You totally forgot I was sick didn't you? Did those bitches beat you again?" You reply "Yeah but It's not as bad as it could've been. My nose is bloody, I have a few bruises here and there but otherwise I'm fine." You smile thinking, 'Ah~, I've missed Lexa..."

Lexa has been sick for the past 9 days and hasn't shown any signs of it stopping. You were worried but, you knew like always Lexa will come out of it, Guns A Blazing... Saying, 'Oh?! You thought I'd croak?! NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!' then she would laugh, 'A-HAHAHAHAHAHA~!' with so much confidence you would wonder if she could lend you some. Lexa then sneezes then attempts at shouting, "Are you kidding me?! UGH! I'll kick those whores asses!" you hear her cough but then her cough even louder and a wet sound. You almost scream, "LEXA?! Are you ok? LEXA?!" Lexa rasps out, "Geez, I'm fine but I need to stop talking... I'll see you soon m'kay?" You reply sadly, "OK... Love you Lexa..." you say with a smile on your face. Lexa says shakily, "Love you too... Bye." You hang up and focus on the path and go back to Oliver's Bakery.

You see the familiar site of the boisterous Bakery and smiled. You quickly went up to the door opening it to find a surprised Oliver. Oliver asks in shock, "(Y/n)? What are you doing here Poppet?"

"School was let off early because of an event," you responded, smiling slyly to yourself as you dumped your bag where Oliver had assigned you to always put it "Plus, today is the start of the Summer Holidays, so we're also going to be let off a little early anyways." The man nodded slowly, suspecting something had happened today and wondered why you were so happy. However, he currently had to attend to his customers and you changed into an apron, top and trousers to help him out with the busy bakery.

Oliver kept trying to catch your eye, trying to find an explanation for your sudden, insane-looking giddiness. You skipped about, laughed and joked with people, served with gutso and kept humming happily. Heck, you were even more bubbly than Oliver at this present moment. Your smile wasn't as big as Ollie's but you were giving your best fresh face.

Finally when the business in the bakery calmed down Oliver pulled you aside and asked "Excuse me poppet, but you seemed delightfully happy! Is there any reason why you're so peppy? Because you're not usually like this while working!"

"The best thing ever happened at school today Ollie!" you grinned, clasping your hand together as you rocked back and forth innocently. You stood up and whispered in his ear "I had a lighter and burned down the school, so many people died right there and then!" The baker stood there for a couple of seconds before squealing out happily as he grinned "Well that's wonderful news, cuppycake! You must have had a great day!"

You smiled and realized that you and Oliver had rather similar interests. Then you heard the sound of multiple fire engines roaring and rushing past and you two rushed to the window. "Now they're only sending the fire engines?" he asked, shoulder-to-shoulder to you as you stared at the bright red vehicles. "The fire service is rubbish here, usually takes a while before they even respond," you explained, rolling your eyes yet inside you were secretly glad for the sh*tty fire department so that they had more time to suffer and burn. You two enjoyed the sight of the fire engines roaring past towards the small flaming orange light in the far, far distance.

"Oh well," you smiled, "Maybe they'll be someone alive somehow! Then they'll simply die in hospital thereafter, don't you think?" "Yes dear!" agreed Oliver, placing a hand on your shoulder "Maybe they'll all go to hell and burn even more!" You two were lucky that no-one happened to be in the bakery at this moment.

"Ooh~!" chirped out Oliver and rushing to the little television that hung in the corner of the room in the bakery and quickly flicked the channel over to the news channel . "Looks~ there's the news about a school on now!" giggled Oliver, dragging you over as the screen danced to life.


	4. The News

** We Interrupt This Program To Bring You This Important Newsflash! "We are sorry to report this but, today at 1:30 in the evening. A fire at (school name) was started and now half of the building is a complete blazing inferno. The Authorities are trying to find out who in the world started this inferno and why did they do it.**

** I am also sad to report this but, there have been at least 50 or so known deaths and over 20 injured... The school has been burning for the past 2 hours and is starting to spread throughout the rest of the school but the Fire Department are trying their best to dampen the blazing school." [They show a video of the school burning.] **

Reader-Chan's POV  
>You felt Oliver hug you tightly and the next thing he did was congratulate you "Oh poppet I'm so proud of you!" He was acting as if your name had been announced on television or that you had been announced winner in some kind of competition. His grip around you was tight, as if he could never let you go. You were sure you already had bruises all up your arm and chest but you didn't mind, it was only him.<p>

"It was really difficult, I was worried I'd get caught!" you smiled, soaking in the glory as you rested against Ollie's chest happily, nuzzling into him as the words 'blazing inferno' '50 deaths' and '20 injuries' ran through your mind in complete bliss. You wondered if the bullies' internal organs were fried to hell yet and you thought of all the pain and screaming of any straggling survivors that the firemen had to suffer through.

"Your first mass murder~!" trilled out Oliver, bending down a little, pinching your cheek and shaking it like the way you did to a small child. Nothing that seemed annoying to other people could annoy you right now and you didn't protest when Oliver touched your cheek. "Where did you get the source of fire sweet-heart? Did you bring in matches?"

You revealed a silver light that you had used, opening the top and flicking it on so that a flame danced happily away. "I used this!" you answered cheerily, seeing the orange glow reflecting off Oliver's own neon blue eyes "Who knew such a cute little contraption could be the cause of so many deaths in one area!" you giggled happily, stopping the flame by putting the top back on. Ollie suddenly snapped back to his senses, also happened to be mesmerized by the flame a little, thinking about all the deaths it had caused and all the blissful, satisfying death of innocent beings.

"Oh~ wait here for a second!" sang out Oliver, rushing over to a shelf and grabbing two cupcakes "Here, take one sweetie-pie, as a delightful little treat for your wondrous achievement!"

"Really?" you said, taking it. However without waiting for him to answer you licked the icing happily, loving the taste of the thick sugar. The man ate his own, both of you waiting frantically for the stupid, damn advertisement to finish for the second part of the news. What were the point of advertisements? All they ever did was slow down the suspense and waste time. It's not like anyone actually pay attention to them...

Oliver put an arm around you, constantly praising you happily on your mass murder and yet again thankfully no-one was there to listen to him. Suddenly Ollie popped the question, although it was not THAT question "(y/n), dear? I suppose you wouldn't mind going out with me to celebrate your first mass murder? Just us two?" You nodded enthusiastically, smiling big as you swallowed the cupcake happily "Of course!" All of a sudden the news came on and both your heads turned to the television screen, enthralled by the following news.

** "And now we bring you an on the scene exclusive with Hanna. Well Hanna, how is it over there?"**

** "It is ABSOLUTE CHAOS! There are firefighters and policemen everywhere! Firefighters are everywhere trying to save as many people as they can but, the fire is proving to be difficult to extinguish! Police are are trying to find out how this even happened, but with little luck! As you can see behind me the inferno is still blazing, with no signs of stopping!**

** And now we will do an interview with the Chief of Police, Mr. Louis Baraang. Chief Baraang! Sir, Do you have anything to say?!" "Why yes, I do. We WILL catch this mad man who set fire to this school but, first we need to gather evidence. However that evidence is still burning. That's all I have to say for now at least."**

** "Thank you Chief Baraang. Also, ladies and gentlemen I am sad to report that the casualties and injuries keep growing... But after 3 hours the fire is starting to die down. And the list of casualties is 75 deaths and 39 injured... This is a sad, sad day here in this city of, (y/country or state). Back to you Eva..." "Thank you Hanna, and ladies and gentlemen a moment of silence for the ones that were lost..." **

Reader-Chan's POV After the last sentence Oliver squeezed you tight and giggled "Silly people! They thought you were a man of all things!" You nodded in agreement and smiled "What's the point of the moment of silence if you particularly hate everyone in the school?" You scrunched the cupcake case up, having finished the delicious thing.

"I don't know these 'friends' of yours in school but if you hate them, I hate them cupcake!" exclaimed Oliver, stroking your hair "Oh yes, how come you've decided to do this? Don't you think it's a little unlike you somehow?" You took a deep breath, clutching the cupcake wrapper as you went out of Oliver's grip. He thought you were going to go away and not give him an answer but, you were simply throwing the cupcake wrapper away nonchalantly into the bin. You came back to him and he pulled you into a hug again.

"Well, you see, my family..." you started off, knowing that you can somehow confide in Oliver "Well this time I tried to go to Lexa's house for a sleepover. And my mam, dad, & brother tried to stop me. I guess my parents got into an argument and my dad hit my mum and so he left the house and I haven't heard or seen from him since."

"It's still a good good thing that happened isn't it poppet?" said Oliver, nuzzling into you playfully as he tweaked your nose. This tickled yet hurt at the same time when Ollie did that but you nodded, continuing your story "My stupid brother also somehow sneaked out and is doing time for homicide. And you know the rest. But, here's the point, my family is just so sh..." You stopped saying the swear word when you saw the look on Oliver's face and smiled crookedly.

"..Trashy! Yeah, that's the word, but back to the subject anyways. My family is such trash that I was sick of it all! And there is another reason why I just wanted to kill all those bullies and make them suffer. My friend Lexa... she was ambushed one day by these older students... they took her away into an unused bathroom and did all these horrible things to her by force. I tried to help her but, when I recognized a few of them I was shocked... They were my brother's friends! And the next thing I remember is Lexa screaming I was so helpless and scared... I didn't know what I could do so I tried pulling them off her... But, it was useless... They just pushed me down and held me and made me watch!" Your eyes were starting to water and Oliver stroked your hair trying to calm you down.

You continued, "The next day she was so traumatized she wouldn't speak to anyone for a month and the horrible thing is, is that it happened in school during lunch time! I apologized so many times... I just couldn't forgive myself... But, Lexa forgave me right away saying it wasn't my fault..." Your voice grew thick and rather heavy at the memory, as it was so terrible for Lexa to suffer through and you too, who was forced to watch it.

Oliver looked down at you in shock and hugged you in a bit of a daze "Didn't anyone see or try to stop them poppet? I thought those school place have these things called 'teachers' or 'security guards'?" You shook your head desperately, anger bubbling up a little inside of you from the absolutely lazy teachers "No, they saw the older boys dragging her away."

You changed your voice into a condescending, posh tone as you said the next sentence "It's because they are older than you, the senior class, with all the honor badges and straight A's even though we don't give out the damn tests!" You changed back to your normal voice, sighing "Anyways, now she's alright at least though, it's a day that will haunt us forever."

Oliver looks at you with such concern, "Oh Poppet! I'm so sorry that happened to you! Now do you have anything else to get off your chest?" You look at him wiping a tear away, "Yeah, I do.. Just try to keep calm?" Oliver replies with his famous grin, "Of Course Poppet~!" You sigh and shakily start to tell him, "Well, when we first moved onto this street and I first visited your bakery. My brother was furious for some reason. Yelling at me saying, 'Why the bloody H*ll were you at the stupid bakery?! YOU belong to ME!' He then started to inappropriately touch me. But my parents were good people then so when I screamed they came running and saved me... On another topic when do you want to go on our 'date'?" you said with a playful grin.

Hey Everybody! Its Masi! I just wanna ask you guys that if you wanna review you can... It helps. Please? Like I'm new on here and I'm kinda nervous... I saw that I have at least one review Thank you to the person who gave me a review. :) I just hope you guys will warm up to me or sumthing. :) Bye-bye~ Hope you like this if it isnt traumatizing~ :D


	5. Dating

**Dear Readers, This is Masi... I know we didnt get off to a good start its just I'm new on this site and I'm kinda shy... / Rise Of the Brave Tangled Dragons!**

Reader-Chan's Pov  
>Oliver was a bit mad over the subject change but, answered your question, "(Yn) Poppet! Why we are going tonight when else would we go?" then he gave a childish pout. And being so proud of you he didn't make you wear the pink maid outfit. So instead you were able to pick your own outfit It was quite a relief as the man tried to force you into that pink maid outfit on weekends, claiming that it would make you look special. 'Special needs more like...' your mind had thought whenever he stated that.

You smiled at him, absolutely glowing with happiness today "Well, there's funfair down in that field on the outskirts of town, about a good 20 minutes walk away. I heard it's supposed to be very good!" Ollie immediately stopped pouting and took your hand, saying "Then that's what we'll do poppet~! We'll go to the funfair, I've never been to one before!"

You raised your eyebrows "Really? Sure you've seen one before!" The man shook his head, still beaming happily, getting absolutely giddy with excitement. You teased and played him up, practically making him bounce in his spot "We'll leave in about five minutes, I just want to give my face a quick wash."

After washing your face, you came back with a flourish, plucking at the clothes fabric to twitch it in place to make sure it looked alright. "Do I look alright Ollie?" you laughed, giving and bit of a twirl as if you were Cinderella in her glass slippers. Honestly, when you were much younger, you always thought of the type of slippers Cinderella wore were the type that you wore in the mornings with a dressing gown. So it made you very surprised to find out that they were actually shimmering, beautiful high heels and that the glass could actually take the weight of her body.

Anyways, Oliver looked absolutely delighted to see you, complimenting that you looked fine, his messy hair brushed out a bit, although it simply wouldn't same tame at all. You've always thought that his messy hairstyle mad him look like much more of a madman than he was. He was dressed formally, although he wore his usual bright colors, pink, purple and neon blue. Like a rather beamish gentleman, his kissed your hand and linked arms with you, dragging you along out the now closed-for-the-night shop. As you two walked down the street you tried several times to unlink your arms, to see if he would actually let go. However his grip was incessantly strong as he chatted away to you nonchalantly about all types of random things.

Then you both spotted the flurry of colors in the distance, bright lights shining and moving things. You saw a circle of lights spinning around slowly and you knew it was a Ferris wheel. Oliver jittered up and down excitedly and gripped your arm and shaking you happily "Oh dear! Is this it!?" he squealed happily, bouncing along.

"Of course!" you laughed as he ran forwards and positively dragged you around "Just calm down, you'll trip up something terrible!" You two arrived in the fairground, the lights shimmering before your eyes as if you two had taken hallucination drugs. It certain left an imprint on your vision, the same colors traveling wherever you turned your head. You only had a little money on you, so you could exactly spend much and you had no idea if Oliver brought some at all. You shrugged it off, knowing that you were going to enjoy the evening together anyways. There were a lot of very old teenage boys and there was the occasional family here and there.

"What do you want to go on then first?" you asked but he seemed very enthralled by the colors, barely respond with just a "Hm? Were you saying something poppet?" You rolled your eyes and decided to take him over to the Ferris Wheel first. You didn't know if he was afraid of heights or what, but you certainly weren't because if you were high up, it felt like you were getting away from your troubles, as if no-one can hurt you...

You paid for your tickets and grabbed Oliver's hand and say, "How about we go onto the Ferris Wheel first? I hope you aren't afraid of heights~!" The man shrugged, honestly unsure of himself although you saw a extremely slight look of worry in his eyes and the corners of his upturned lips. You took him into the little pod, where there was a waist-high wall and two seats facing each other. There was a roof of course and a door for safety. It was also a nice, glittery purple, matching your outfit a treat. You sat next to Oliver as it started to move up and up.

You two got a much better view of the amusement park it looked lovely, very entrancing to the eyes. The pod swayed a bit and this worried you a bit that it might break off and tumble all the way to the ground. It didn't seem to faze Oliver too much, as he looked down, smiling big.

He saw your slightly uncomfortable look and nudged you "Are you alright sweetheart? Are YOU scared of heights?" Your knuckles tighten when he nudged you but you smiled at him back "Of course not, I love heights. The whole world below you look so small." You were genuine about that statement, but you were a little bit cautious, just in case you stumbled or even worse, tripped and fell to your death below... Then he whispered teasingly, simply joking with you "Imagine if this snapped right off and this fell to the ground?" You gave a start and groaned a bit "...please don't say that..."

Oliver saw your distraught face and put an arm around you and cuddled into you. "Sorry for scaring you like poppet..." he apologized, blushing a teensy bit. The Ferris Wheel suddenly juddered to a halt and you and Oliver stumbled onto the seats, clutching each other unconsciously.

"I think we're at the very top!" you smiled, unhooking from him and peering over at the edge. You weren't quite in the center of the Wheel, but it was a lovely sight. You saw not just the lights of the carnival, but the town ahead beyond the boundaries, glowing soft yellows and bright whites. "It's so~~ pretty!" gasped Oliver, swaying side to side and making the pod rock along with him. You held on tightly as you panicked "Oh God Oliver d-don't do that!" The man giggled, hugging you tightly "Oh~! But it's fun sweetie-pie, just going left, right and left again!"

You decided to just stick and go along with him, sitting down a bit shakily. Oliver kept rocking the pod all over the place, laughing insanely as you sat there quietly. You two were a quarter of the way down when Ollie finally used up a bit of his energy and sat down besides you. "Feeling alright poppet?" he asked, patting your hand and getting close to you.

You nodded, putting on a beam as you looked down at the ground getting closer. All of a sudden you felt a kiss on your cheek and you blushed madly, feeling your whole face steaming up as the ride juddered to a halt. You felt Oliver take your hand and lead you out gently. You also saw that his face was as red as blood, blushing hard. Your didn't dare ruined the moment by asking why he kissed you, you simply smiled a private smile to yourself, bursting with joy inside.

You two explored more of the funfair, riding the rides and browsing the stalls until the night had gotten extremely dark in the sky. By this point your vision was practically blinded with colors and you could barely concentrate. But it was so fun~! You two finally left the funfair grounds, resting on a nearby bench for a couple of minutes. Then you stomach rumbled a bit, indicating that all the excitement had made you rather hungry.

Oliver had heard your stomach rumble and grinned, "Well, why don't we go to eat Poppet?" you, being embarrassed that he heard it, say, "OK, sounds good. But, where will we go?" He says, "Well Poppet that is a S-E-C-R-E-T~" He bopped your nose each time he said a letter resulting in your face turning rosy.

You and Oliver chat on the way to the restaurant about cupcakes. When you almost get there Oliver tells you to close your eyes and you do so. He being happy and ecstatic that you closed your eyes he quickly led you to the restaurant. Upon reaching the door Oliver sings, "Well, here we are Poppet~" You open your eyes and gasp with your mouth wide open.

Here you stand in front of a very expensive French restaurant. As you gaped at the doors Oliver was giggling at your reaction. You, while still in shock, ask, "Oliver is this the restaurant we are eating at?" Oliver still giggling says, "Why of course Poppet~. Your eyes wouldn't be open if we weren't here." He pouts the last sentence. Oliver grasps your hand and leads you into the restaurant with your arms linked together.

You ask Oliver, "Is my outfit really fit for this place? I feel so out of place..." Oliver grins and says, "Poppet, if anyone asks about your outfit I will give them a stern talking to." You giggle at his words as you approach the Concierge desk and there were no questions asked about your outfit as you and Oliver were led to your table and were given your menus.

The waitress says, "Hello, my name is Emma and I will be your server tonight. (Menu) Now, what kind of drinks would you like?" You say, "Do you have Earl Grey tea?" The Waitress says, "No I'm sorry..." You say, "I'll just have water then..." Oliver says, "I'll have water as well." She says, "OK, would you like anything else? Or would you like some time to figure out what you want to eat?" Oliver grinning widely says, "We would like to look it over please, deary." The waitress blushes and says, "O-Ok I'll be back soon..." With a smile she left.

You two grumble about how there is no Earl Grey tea and talk about what you two want to eat... The waitress comes back with your drinks and asks, "Ready to order?" Oliver sings, "Yes, we are, 2 orders of Crevettes Sauce Boursin, a Soupe du Jour and a Soupe à l'Oignon, a Filet de Boeuf aux Morilles and a Carre d'Agneau. For now deary~." You giggle at the waitress's face as she tries to completely write it all down with a bit of difficulty. Oliver sees how entertained you are and grins.

After the waitress finally gets the order down correctly she brings back your appetizers, then the soup afterwards. And after the soup she finally brings the entree. As you two giggle and talk and eat time flies by. Oliver looks at his watch and is a bit surprised. You ask, "Oliver? What's wrong?" Oliver replies, "Nothing Poppet it's just we have been eating and talking for almost 2 and a half hours~" You both giggle at that. Emma your waitress comes over and asks, ""Would you like any dessert?" Oliver chimes, "Why of course we want dessert, deary~!" Emma being used to being called that asks, "And for your dessert you would like..?" Oliver sang, "A Marquis au Chocolat and a Gateau au Fromage please~" Emma replies, "Of course."

And with that she left and in about 8 minutes came back with your desserts. After eating the desserts in complete bliss you and Oliver decide to head back home. So, Oliver asked for the bill and when he saw the price he practically turned white but he grinned and laughed it off. The total for the dinner including tax was $128.20 and the tip was $18.15 and the total for the whole night $146.35. Now you you knew why he almost turned white... You both left the restaurant happily with full tummies and the memories of torturing your waitress.

You two walked arm in arm again down the street, literally only a few cents between you left for the night. The street was mainly empty, with only the occasional person passing. It really was late, practically midnight to you. You were also exhausted, as you kept rubbing your eyes and stifling yawns. You were practically stumbling against Oliver like a little drunken woman. He seemed rather tired too, as he tried to support you along the way. You two hadn't ordered any alcohol, but you didn't expect a man like OLIVER to drink.

All of a sudden as you two happened to be passing an alleyway there was a sudden onslaught of noise and screaming and muffled yells. A big man covered your mouth as you screamed Oliver's name through his fingers. The thug was holding you tight as you saw about three other people practically overpowering you and Ollie and bringing you further in the dark alleyway where no-one can hear or see you two properly.

You tried to bit the man's fingers as you saw Oliver struggling with the three men, yelling "Let go of me you ruffians!" One arm was pinned behind his back painfully and he gave a gasp of utter pain. You panicked as your teeth clamped hard down on the man's fingers. You were famous for having this great strong teeth so that you could bite anyone to get out of a bad situation, even when being apprehended by your mother or father. However this was now practically ineffective as the man wore thick gloves and laughed stupidly, saying "Now, watch your 'boyfriend' get oh-so-HURT and possibly even killed, little lady!"

Oliver heard the word 'kill' and he wrenched his other arm free, giving a frustrated 'hmmph!'. He quickly reached into his pockets and dragged out something shiny and metallic. You gave a gasp as you recognized his great, big sharp knife that he used to kill your mother by slitting her throat.

Giving a ferocious lunge, Oliver kit bull's-eye on the first man's throat, which made you cringe a bit. Blood sprayed everyone and Oliver swung his knife, laughing insanely as he repeatedly stabbed the man, even though he was now long dead after dragging his knife out. The last three man looked wide-eyed and so absolutely afraid as the one that held you started to loosen his grip. Ollie turned around, a wide grin on him and his eyes glowing neon blue and PINK for some reason... One of the men tried to run off his he dragged him back and stabbed him, his knife flicking blood everywhere as he hit major arteries in the body.

He finished off with a dramatic air, as if he was expecting a round of applause for what he committed then and there. Using his foot he kicked the body forwards, the weight of it splashing up a wave of blood onto you and the last two captors. "Now for you two~!" laughed Oliver, advancing quickly to get his final kills it. He was speckled with blood, his heart thumping fast with excitement at he jittered about, looking rather scary as his eyes and smiled glowed in the fairly dark alleyway. If you weren't being held or unnerved by his look on you would have actually cheered him on for more bloodshed and killing.

Two more bodies slumped to the ground in what seemed like an instant as the blood splattered up the alley ways and oozed out the bodies everywhere. Oliver was standing there, panting heavily and his laughter slowly dying off until it completely stopped. The pink in his eyes went away as he wavered back to his senses. You rushed forwards into his arms, both smearing even more blood all over each other. "Oh dear~ Are you all right poppet?" asked Ollie, slipping his knife back into his coat pocket and leaning against the wall, accidentally stepping on the intestine he had ripped out of your captor.

You nodded yes, smiling to yourself, a slight bit shaky. You looked up at Oliver, your chin resting at the top of his chest. You closed your eyes and sighed in relief, glad to back safe. All of a sudden you felt a pair of lips press down onto yours and you tasted blood - and sweet things, like cupcakes. You blushed insanely, wondering if you were dreaming as you and Ollie had first kiss.


	6. Sprees

Reader-Chan's Pov (Masi; in this chapter I'm gonna use the word, 'I' cause its easier on meh... ;A;)  
>While Oliver kissed me, I tasted the iron from the blood. Oh how it made the kiss better~! If that was possible~... Anyhoo~ We broke the kiss and Oliver had his cat-like grin on again. I asked Oliver, "Do you have an extra knife?" Oliver looks confused then magically pulls out another knife. He then says, "Why would we need another knife Poppet?" his smile never leaving his face. I replied with the widest grin I could muster onto my face while snatching the knife, "Wanna go on a small spree?"<p>

Oliver's face was stern for a moment but, then he had a look that was absolutely INSANE~! And I loved it~! Oliver chimes, "A spree would be very nice Poppet~! :D Now let's go find a good place to do this~" I giggled insanely while I held his hand and followed him.

Stranger-San's Pov  
>I say, "Wow That f*cking freakazoid found a pretty d*mn cute one didn't he?" the moron replied, narrowing his eyes angrily, "Yeah he f*cking did! What the h*ll!? How does he f*cking find such f*cking cute ones when we f*cking end up with f*cking s**ts?!" I shrug not giving a f*ck and we walk off into the alleyway, while he continues about how unfair it is that Oliver keeps hogging the cute innocent ones...<p>

Reader-Chan's Pov (Using the word 'You' now... Cause it makes sense to meh~! :D )  
>You and Oliver were holding hands while searching for the right time to kill... Oh the smell, taste, look, and thought of scarlet red blood running down your body brought an insane giddy smile onto your face. Oliver noticed your face changing into a smile that almost matched his, made him shiver with excitement.<p>

Oliver dragged you off in a wild fashion, the both of you stifling your giggles while sticking close to the shadows of the night to hide the look of the blood on you two. You yourself shivered with excitement, the hairs on your neck raising most terribly as you grinned wildly. You didn't care about anything, or anyone, whether good or bad, you simply want to see more blood than ever and practically bathe in it. You looked up at Oliver, who had that extremely wild look in his eyes, one of so much ecstasy and anticipation.

Then he slowed down and darted into some kind of small alleyway and peered around the corner, seeming more giggly than usual. You peered around too, jittery like an eager puppy. In the dim, street lit distance you saw some sort of dark figure walking down the path and you smiled even wider, a grin that was fit to rival Oliver's. You two suddenly started to wait in silence for the man, sort of clutching each other and holding back any mad laughter, lest you and Oliver gave the game away. As the man got closer, you felt the blood drip from you and onto the paving as you clutched your knife as your knuckles practically went white with the pressure.

Oliver made the first move on the man, suddenly grabbing his collar and dragging the human into the darkness of the alleyway, one hand covering his mouth and muffling the yells. You stood back, wondering if Oliver was going to give you a signal to kill or were you simply allowed to go straight for the kill.

Then you vaguely heard him say "He's all yours poppet!" Then you darted in and stabbed him vigorously, taking short sharp pants with each raise and flick of the knife. The man screamed in complete agony, his back arching as Ollie held him tightly, his fingers clamping strongly over his mouth. You started giggling like a maniac. However, Oliver gave a funny little 'shush' not wanting to be caught at all, yet he looked so relaxed and happy in this situation. The man let you slash at the man to all your heart's content, until you were practically out of breath.

Then you stood back, admiring your work happily as you grinned wildly. The man's throat was all slashed and hanging in bloody strips as the life in his dead eyes were completely out of it. Blood leaked from the deep scars in his body and face, rapidly gathering together and creating large drips and spots on the cold, hard pavement. "What do we do with him now?" you asked, grinning as you twitched restlessly.

"Leave him for dead?" suggested Oliver, dropping the man as if he was something disgusting he was holding onto. You chime, "Well, of course we leave him silly~! But, what are we going to do about you?" You ask tilting your head to the side. Oliver sings, "But, whatever do you mean poppet?" You sing back, "Why don't we just go at random and kill as many as we can?" Oliver says, as his wide grin grows even more, "Why~ that sounds like a good idea poppet~! Just stick near me so you don't get lost ok?" And you could swear you saw pink swirls in his neon blue eyes as you creepily & vigorously nod your head 'yes'.

Oliver's Pov  
>I hold my little Poppet's hand and I see a small blush on her face. I smile, cute. I hear a group of people talking so I halt and put my finger to her lips to hush her. (Yn)-chan gave me a confused look and I whisper, "Watch me~ Poppet~." Then, I pointed at the group of people and she nodded and said, "I'll watch~ But can I join in~?" I told (Y/n) that there were too many for her so no, she cutely pouted but, reluctantly agreed to listen to me.

I unbuttoned and took off my coat and tossed it aside. Grabbing attention to the group of people I gave them one of my famous wide grins. Then, they started using naughty language. Now that I will just not tolerate! I step up to them casually as they backed off a little for some reason. Scared of innocent little me? I voiced my opinion as they stared at me like some little creature "You don't need to be so afraid, the pain will be over right quick~!" I could hear my little poppet giggling behind me in her little hiding place.

I suddenly lunged forwards and slashed at their throats as fast as I could for a good couple of nice, quick deaths at the beginning, less strain on me when they try to overpower me! A couple of them dropped dead like anything, but apparently I misjudged a bit. The great big people cornered me a little against a wall, but I always had my secondary back-ups... cupcakes!

I whisked a plate out and started to offer them around, trying to throw them off with their sweet, delectable taste and smell. I have to say myself that my cuppycakes certainly are one of the seven wonders of the earth, apart from a freshly stained knife and a bottle of poison! It was also just to be kind as it was rather late and they are probably rather peckish, fussy almost! They seemed downright confused as they simply stared rudely down at the platter of baked delights, speechless. If they won't speak, I won't let them anymore with my knife, let alone breath!

I expertly passed the plate to my sweetheart as I turned to face the still rather confused bundle of two or three people. Oh well, it doesn't matter, it still counts as a killing! Oh the blood splattered everywhere~ I'm so glad I decided to take off my coat~ I look to my sweet Poppet and she is blushing so cutely~! Then, I see a petite woman perfect for my Poppet's first try by herself~!

Reader-Chan's Pov  
>You look at the blood-stained Ollie and stare at how wonderful he looks like that~! It suits him so well there are no words. You just stare at him and admire how handsome he looks covered in blood~. But, then he comes over towards you and you feel your cheeks burn bright red. Ollie sang, "Poppet~ I found something for you~" He bops your nose with his finger and then pointed in the opposite direction of the dead bodies. Your eyes shine brightly getting the hint then chimed back, "Can I really?" He nods while grinning ear to ear. You hug him and say, "Thank you, thank you, thank you~!" You were like a child on Christmas morning. You let him go and tell him, "Watch my performance~." You smiled and decided to play innocent.<p>

You began to cry then limped with your left leg and held your right arm while you closed your left eye and went up to the woman. You put on your best helpless voice you could and croak out, "help...! Please... Somebody... Help..!" The woman turns her head towards you and gasps, "Oh my gosh! Luv, are you OK?! Oh my Lord!" You sniffle and cry out, "My.. Big brother.. He.. He.. won't get up!" You cry more and sob. The woman hugs you tight and coos saying sweet things to you saying it will be OK.

Then, you stop crying. The woman pulls away to see that your face is full of nothing but, insanity. She begins to tremble at your face then, out of nowhere you plunged the knife into her rib-cage and twisted it hearing her scream. You pulled the knife out and plunged it into her body over and over spilling so much blood. Her throat was a complete mess so you couldn't hear her scream anymore but, that didn't stop you from playing, 'doctor'.

You looked back to Ollie, whom looked at you with so much pride, and sang, "Do you want to take a part of her with us?" You 'innocently' smiled at him then back at the woman who stopped moving. You heard his voice say, "No Poppet~! But you did splendidly~!" He puts his hands together and walks over towards you. He chimed, "But, Poppet you made quite the mess of her~! I'm so proud~!" He lifts you up and hugs you spinning you around in the process. You asked, "But, are you sure you don't want to take some of her with us?" Oliver sang, "I'm sure Poppet~! Oh! But look at our clothes~! Tsk, tsk! Such a mess~! Dear me we should get home as soon as possible!"

You look down at your clothes and see that he is right. You say softly, "I agree too~! Also, you don't think somebody could have heard her screaming right?" Oliver gives an uncertain look and says, "If they did hear it we must hurry and leave Poppet~! But don't forget your knife~!" You nod while grasping the knife and watch Oliver put his coat on once more before he grasps your hand.

Oliver chimes, "This was the best date Poppet~!" He kisses your lips once more and you say, "I couldn't agree more Ollie~!" You smiled at him and he smiled back. Then you both skipped off back towards home without being seen or heard.


	7. Bubbles

Reader-Chan's Pov  
>You both enter the house unnoticed, trying to not let the blood drip off of you two. However you left marks on the door handle, the thick bloody bits trailing off from it as you breathed heavily, sort of calming down and going back to your senses somewhat. Your body was suddenly tired as if you had been working out at a gymnasium for far too long. You gave a heavy sighed, your great big grin slowly contracting into a normal, cheeky smile. First the wonderful burning down of your school, now out on a killing rampage with Oliver.<p>

"Oh poppet~!" he breathed out cheerily, sounding exhilarated, as if he had taken a plunge into a pool on a hot day. He seemed in the same state of relaxation, struggling not to burst out loud as he felt the warm, fresh blood trickle down him in the most satisfactory manner. Then you collapsed against his chest, exclaiming and you smiled at him innocently, eyes blinking and wide "We did really good tonight, did we?"

Oliver nodded enthusiastically, starting to lead you upstairs as he regained normal breathing speed, the pink in his eyes gone and his grin not as manic or crazy as before. He rubbed at his eyes and saw the time. "Oh my goodness!" he exclaimed, noting the time which was practically midnight "It's far past your bedtime sweetheart!" You sighed a little, still smiling a little "Well I can't go to bed like this, obviously..." You held out your blood spattered clothes, smiling curtly and you squeezed the heavy fabric and blood trickled out onto the wooden floor.

Oliver smiled while nodding his head saying, "Yes, Poppet of course! How about a bath?" You say, "That sounds nice~" You smile at the thought of a nice warm bath. Oliver blushes a bit then says, "But the problem is, I don't have much hot water here... So how about~" His smile grew even wider and you were wondering what he was going to say next.

"We take a bath together Poppet?", he finished his sentence and your face turned bright red by now. "S-Sure..." you stammered, smiling crookedly as you felt your face practically go on fire "I'd like that..." Ollie smiled at you back and underneath his blood splattered face, his face went a pink rosy colour. He then went into the bathroom to stand running the bath, placing his knife on the toilet seat and twisting the hot tap on. You followed in after him, looking out the window at the pitch black night. There was the moon, bright and big with a couple of twinkling dots around the area.

Looking over to Oliver, you saw him pouring a bottle into the water, bubbles starting to froth up largely. "Isn't that enough?" you laughed fondly, seeing the amounts he was enthusiastically pouring in. In fact it looked like he was using the whole bottle up. "I want loads~ of bubbles in our bath, poppet!" he grinned, finally turning the nearly empty bottle back over and placing it on the edge of the bath.

You smiled at him, seeing the bath starting to rise, the bubbles frothing to great heights. "So, will you leave me alone when I undress?" you asked him, still blushing madly as you felt your cheeks still burning red. "Why would I not sweetie!" giggled Oliver, a little embarrassed "It would be ungentlemanly of me to watch you undress!" He left the room, closing the door after him. Giving a sigh, you peeled your wet and sticky clothes off of you. It clung onto your skin, the blood making your bare skin look rather strange, as if you had a terrible sunburn on you. You dumped your wet, mainly red clothes in the laundry and shivered suddenly, the cold air getting to you most terribly.

(Masi here can you guess whom the guests were in the last chapter? Well, it was a bit too obvious but, I don't regret doing that part at all... I thought it was a bit funny~! XD If you guessed Allen and James you are right! By the way James is 2p Canada I'm using James cause its easier to use than Matt. It's less confusing... To me. ^^;)

Allen's Pov  
>Me and my douche of a brother followed the freakazoid back to his house with that cute Doll in tow. Man, we did not expect that with such a cute thing but, deadly to apparently. My stupid brother told me to climb the stupid f*cking tree in front of his f*cking Bakery. When I climbed the godd*mn tree I saw something interesting and smirked. And by interesting I mean a naked Doll in the bathroom getting into the bath.<p>

But then, it got even more interesting when I saw the Doll blushing up a storm as she was sitting down into the tub. I was confused as to why she was blushing until she covered her eyes with her small hands and said something. Then, I saw something nobody would ever want to see... My freakazoid of a brother, Oliver, naked entering the bathroom and the F*CKING TUB?! WHAT THE F*CKING H*LL?! I MEAN WHAT THE F*CKING H*LL!?

He sits behind the girl and she is blushing up a storm, even her ears are red. Oh, so she's Innocent~ how cute~! I smirk even wider. But, my f*cking mind still cant wrap around the question; WHY THE F*CKING H*LL ARE THEY BATHING TOGETHER!? I look towards the girl and her eyes are barely open but she is looking down blushing so f*cking cutely. I notice how cute she is once the blood is washed from her... OH CRAP! I climb down the tree quickly and mouth to James, 'Guy problem, be back!' Then, I got my ass somewhere far away and well, heh...

James' Pov  
>What the f*ck is wrong with him? Wait... Guy problem? What the F*CK DID HE F*CKING SEE?! I run after him wondering what the actual F*CK he saw in Oliver's house. But, when I caught up to him, he didn't say anything... OK, happy but f*cking creeped out and worried...<p>

Oliver's Pov  
>(YN) was blushing a cute bright red as for some reason she wouldn't look me in the face. I don't see exactly what's wrong with having a bath together, it's just saving water, even if we do have to squash up a little together! I personally find it a nice fun experience~! However I can't stop myself going red too for some reason. I shouldn't be embarrassed, this was a person who I know very well! What difference does it make if were bathing together!

I could see the bath water getting a teensy bit red as I washed her happily, feeling her hot yet cold skin as she kept her head down. There were lots of bubbles that were fun for all! I chatted to her to try and make her feel better as I can feel the shyness out of my poor poppet as I washed her. She answered every so often, but she didn't give really~ satisfactory answers for my tastes. She simply needs to lighten up a little. Knowing the one thing that makes people always feel better, despite their mood, I scooted forwards in the bath, the water tipping over the edges a little. It didn't really matter! I suddenly give my sweetheart a nice hug, daring to give her a kiss as sweet as I could.

Reader-Chan's Pov  
>Oliver is hugging me... My face gets hotter and I turn around to protest but however, we kissed instead. My eyes widen from the shock and I see that Ollie's face is a teensy bit red too... Ollie continues on kissing me. While my face gets hotter and hotter. I can't breath... I tap his shoulder... He finally pulls away and I gasp for air... "Please don't do that without warning~... I almost passed out..." Oliver chimes, "I'm sorry Poppet it's just you were acting so distant and your face was all red. I wanted to make small talk but, your answers were not what I wanted." He pouted. I say back, "Ollie, you don't find it weird that a grown man and a (yage) girl are bathing together?" Oliver looks confused and says, "But, whatever do you mean Poppet?"

Frustrated, I say, "Ollie its embarrassing when someone I like is seeing me naked and in a bathtub with nothing to shield myself from... You seeing my body..." My face gets hot, I need to calm down. I sort of shift away from him, thankful for the excessive amount of bubbles covering your upper regions while it also covered up Oliver's lower regions. However he pulls me a little closer, still desperate to hold me forever and ever.

This wasn't me, I was the tough girl who never cried or gave in to any temptations. Was Oliver manipulating me somehow? However you couldn't help but liking the hug a little bit but 90% of me right now was embarrassed and the other 10% was a little proud at being singled out like this. 'Oh God Oliver,' I had thought at that exact moment, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Poppet~!" he whined, shaking me for my undivided attention like every day. I look towards him, the water sort of sloshing over the bath tub, some of the bubbles escaping onto the floor. All of a sudden he was practically on top of me, his legs and arms wrapped around my body as my whole body went as red as blood from my forehead to the tips of my toes. I didn't know, but I thought I felt something suspicious poke me. What did I expect, Oliver was bloody naked! I stay silent as he nuzzles into my neck slightly as I see him blush a dusty rose colour all over his face, hiding his freckles a little bit.

I tried not to mind as I shut blush even more with obvious embarrassment. Just to please him, I give him a kiss on his cheek, hoping it would cause him to simply stop staying on top of me. He finally does shift off of me and I was very relieved as he was actually capsizing us a little bit. Then he continues to scrub the rest of the blood off of me with an already red-stained cloth, rubbing at my neck and face area, but thankfully having the courtesy to not even go near my chest.

I look down into the pinkish-red water, staring at the blobbier bits of blood floating about the bath as more water was squeezing over my head to rinse out the soap. Whenever he touched my hair, I felt awkward, yet I really did feel like I was being 'loved'. I never felt 'loved' before in my life. My abusive family were just distant memories now, but my scars they have inflicted will stay with me always...

Then Oliver cheerily calls out, smiling big "Finished~! You're all squeaky clean!" You nodded and smiled, starting to haul yourself out the bath, ready to face embarrassment. However, Oliver took your waist and hauled you back down, causing more pinkish-red water to swish over the side again. "But poppet!" you heard him whine, suddenly thrusting the cloth in your direction, catching you a little off guard "It's your turn to wash me, I can't reach some places!" Your face was contorted with shock and surprise, blinking uncertainly as you sort of bit your lip, unable to think of what do say or do in this situation.

"...Alright?" you finally said, starting to wipe his bloody face. You honestly couldn't tell which spots were the blood and which were his actual blushing red facial features. But you've managed to get as much off as you could off his face while he squirmed and giggled. Dipping the cloth back into the bath water, you noted that the bubbles were slowly disappearing and revealing your chest more and more as you stayed extremely shy of your body.

You washed the rest of his body, soaping him up, feeling incredibly awkward as you saw the blood run down off his body. You started washing his pale strawberry-blonde hair, trying to go gently as he kept wriggling about "That tickles love!" "Keep still Ollie!" you said, scrubbing him harder as you tried to hold him still. You rinsed the pink bubbles off of him, squeezing the cloth over him so that they were washed off properly.

You hear hear giggles emerging from Ollie. You shake your head and giggle yourself. "Ollie, I'm done~!" You sang. Oliver says with a huge grin, "Why thank you Poppet~! Now it's time to get out the water is going cold~" Your face turns red as he begins to get out, you cover your eyes while your face continues to blush. Oliver says, with concern, "Poppet? Are you alright?" You struggle to say, "I'm fine Ollie it's just... Could you please put on a towel? Then hand me one?"

"Of course poppet!" you heard him say as you heard the rustle of a towel as you assumed he covered himself. "Are you finished?" you asked, starting to stand up in the bath. "Yup! Here you go!" sang out Oliver as you suddenly felt him press a towel into your hand. Standing up properly and wrapping yourself quickly so that the man didn't see your naked body.

Finally opening your eyes, you were immediately greeted by a thankfully covered up Oliver as he helped your out the bath, pulling the plug on it afterwards. The pink water swirled about and disappeared down the drain as he grinned at you widely "That was really fun~! Wasn't it poppet~?" he giggled, walking out side-by-side with you and into the bedroom. You nodded a little eagerly as you smiled back, the two of you placing yourselves on the bed "Well, I had a blast of a time Oliver!" You kept your grin on at him, the two of your wet bodies sort of cuddled close together...


	8. Unexpected

You rushed about the bedroom, your clothes sort of scattered everywhere as you wondered what you were going to wear when you start to go and leave for Lexa's house. It had been what seemed like years the last time you had saw her, but its really been almost 2 or 3 weeks since seeing her. You bite at your nails, which were already nibbled right to the quick from so much nervous and negative energy when you used to live with your abusive family. But, that was simply the past, it was next to nothing now.

You stared at the bright clothes, wondering which ones you could wear that Oliver would approve of yet to not look like an idiot in front of Lexa. She did have knowledge of the fact you were with a strange man with an insatiable obsession for cupcakes, it was just that you didn't want to show that TOO much of him had rubbed off onto you. Eventually you chose a rather pretty outfit that didn't look too bright, but not too dark either. Eventually you put together a pretty nice outfit, brushing your hair in the mirror for the final touch. Oliver was baking in the kitchen for his beloved business and you could smell the wonderful scent of freshly baked cuppycakes.

"I can't wait to see Lexa!" you declared happily to the cat, who was currently wriggling about in bundles of your clothes, the cat hair getting everywhere. He meowed in agreement, his eyes wide. He looked so cute and lovable to squeeze but you knew that if you squeezed him too hard he'd actually scratch a little bit and you would suffocate him until death.

Giving a happy sigh, you left the bedroom and went looked into the area where he made his cupcakes. "I look alright, don't I Ollie?" you called out to him, giving what you hoped was a cute and charming smile. Pausing a little in his baking he turned around, an immediate, face-splitting grin on his face. Taking in your appearance he sweetly complimented "Aww, poppet, you simply look adorable~! I really could eat you up!" You flushed with pride as your cheeks went a rouge colour.

"Here, I'm going to head off to Lexa's, I haven't seen her in a while," you announced, feeling like a young daughter asking her father for permission to play out on the streets with her best friend. It certainly was a bit of an awkward fact to think about to be honest. "I can escort you sweetheart!" piped up Ollie, sort of jumping up at the chance to be right by your side, literally attached at the hip.

"Oliver, I promise you, I'll come back in a couple of hours, no biggie!" you said, giving a wave of your hand as you kept smiling. He whined a little bit at that last statement "But poppet-" You cut him off, pulling your head back around the door "I'll be back in a couple of hours, I love you!" You heard the reply of 'I love you too' back as you left through the bakery and started your way down the street, sort of admiring the half-sunny and half-cloudy day.

Lexa's Pov  
>I'm so excited! It's the first time in WEEKS since I got to see (Yn)! I finally got over my stupid cold that was lingering for a few WEEKS heh! Weeks it took 2 weeks to clear up a stupid cold... UGH! D: It's so~... UGH STUPID! D:. I hear my mum shouting at me to stop banging my feet on the ground... Whoops... I don't care mum my friend is coming and I'm excited get over it. I shout, "Sorry mum~! I'm just excited!" my mum shouts back, "I know that but could you do it with less noise?!" I reply back, "Nope! I GOTTA BE LOUD IT'S MY NATURE~! Ahahahahahahaahaha~!" I can just imagine my mum's eye roll at that but eh~.

Since we are staying inside due to, my mum's mental flip when I wanted to go outside, I try to plan something fun to do~ since its been so long since I've seen her. But, there is a lingering question in my mind... How did (Y/n) escape the school fire? Eh, I shrug my shoulders and tell myself she probably didn't feel well and went back home. Once I figured out what to do I took a quick shower and put on my clothes and blow dried my long light brown hair and put on my fake glasses that covered my hazel eyes and my gray beanie on my head.

Satisfied at what I see I go downstairs to get something to eat. After I eat my cereal I put the dish in the sink and kiss my mum's cheek and head back upstairs to my room. I sit on my bed bored waiting for (Y/n) to show up so I decide to get everything ready for when she does get here! I grin to myself and laugh as I get up to get my room ready. Half way through my preparations I hear the door open and close and I smile so wide I thought it would've been impossible.

I dropped what I had in my hands and went to the door but, I suddenly felt dizzy and I couldn't feel my legs. I fell to the ground with a 'thud'. I don't understand, what's going on?! I can't move. I can barely think! I think I can hear my door open and I see (Y/n) and my mum at the door. They yell out my name and I want to respond but, my body nor my voice will listen! UGH! WHAT IS GOING ON?! My mum leaves the room, leaving (Y/n) and myself in my room. She takes my hand and grasps it then, outta no where my body starts convulsing?!

(Y/n) freaks out and screams and starts yelling at me to speak or if I'm alright. WOW. (Y/n) really? You see me like this and your asking me a question?! WOW. Just... I mentally give up on (Y/n) intelligence... I feel a sharp pain in my head and mentally flinch at the pain. I hear sirens...? What's going.. on? I can't... keep... my eyes... open..? Ugh... *blink* Am I moving..? Lights? Do I see lights? Yeah I think so ugh I HATE this! What's going on?! Just Fuck My Life right now... I try to look to my right and I think I see (Y/n) crying? Why? Why is she crying? I'm not dead.. Am I?!

Am I DEAD?! Fuck My Life! DAMN! I still need to do things! Like find a boyfriend who won't mind my weirdness but, embrace it! Get a job and finish school! Get a job then marriage, and become... a MUM! Wait did I say get a job twice? OH FUCK IT! Oh GOD... WHY?! What's happening to me~! I mentally break down and cry my eyes out... But, WAIT. How can I be thinking and seeing things if I'm dead? THAT MEANS I'M NOT DEAD! I mentally jump for joy but, I see my mum and (Y/n) crying. My mum talks with the doctor? Is that a doctor? I can't keep my eyes open... So I close them... Huh. Why is everything black?

Reader-chan's Pov  
>You nodded at Lexa's mother letting you through the door as you gave a polite smile. "How is my best friend doing? Has her cold been getting better?" you asked a little worriedly, half for her health and half for your own health. You've never been able to take illnesses that well to be honest however her mother reassured you "Oh dear, don't worry, her cold has cleared up a few days ago, she just pretends to me she's still sick just to lie in her bed and watch the t.v!"<p>

You giggled and smiled fondly at your friend' behavior, it was exactly like her. "Oh well!" you said happily enough "It's only her, may I go up to her room now?" Her mother nodded and went in front of you on the stairs as you looked about at all the familiar paintings up the walls and all the little pretty ornaments - so much better than your house where sick and a little blood was splattered up the walls and there wasn't a single vase of flowers to brighten up the place, even if it was wilting. Lexa's house had that nice cozy smell, fresh and fragranced lovely aromas from all of the cleanliness.

You could hear normal, usual noises coming from her room, but for some reason... something seemed off. You didn't know why, but there was a sense of impending doom rising as you and her mom reached the top of the stairs. "Alright then, if Lexa looks or says she feels funny or sick, just relax her down on her bed and call for me..." she said sternly, opening the door to reveal a certain, happily smiling best friend.

All of a sudden, everything seemed to go to sh*t in just a couple of seconds. She started to go towards you and all of a sudden a box of something she was holding crashed to the ground and as Lexa made her way over, she buckled at the knees. She went pale all over as there was a terrific crash as you emitted a high shriek. "L-Lexa!" you screamed, kneeling down as you heard her mother yell "Oh Jesus Christ! (Y/N)! Make sure she stays conscious, I'll call an ambulance!" She left the room as tears spurted out your eyes.

"Lexa, LEXA! S-Speak to me, are you alright?!" you yelled, shaking her hard. Her eyes were open with eerie white slits, but they weren't looking towards you at all. Her mouth was half open and a low groan came from her throat. You took her hand and squeezed it tight and kept on asking the same questions over and over again in the hope that she could hear you and all. You couldn't help but let the tears fall from your eyes as you barely had a chance to react when her mother dragged you away, as people in scary ambulance uniforms arrived and placed her on a stretcher an you were shoved in a ambulance next to Lexa's mother.

On the ride to the Hospital you and Lexa's mother were crying messes holding one another for comfort. After 10 minutes the ambulance truck stopped and opened getting Lexa out of the truck and into the hospital as quickly as possible with you and her mother following close behind. They rushed her into the restricted area as a Doctor approached the both of you. The Doctor introduced himself as, 'Dr. Micah Cox'. Dr. Cox asks Lexa's mother, "Excuse me but is her father around or is he at work?"

Lexa's mom was not expecting this question so she burst into more tears, so you answered for her, "He left them for another family he was hiding from them for years. Please don't bring it up again." He nods and apologizes, "I'm sorry for I did not know. Now has Alexa been ill lately?" You nod and say, "She was sick for a few weeks, like almost 2 weeks... She was coughing, and congested and her voice was really hoarse she also got really dizzy." Dr. Cox thanks you and asks you and Lexa's mother to sit in the waiting room.

A few hours has passed and Lexa's mom has calmed down more than she was before. Then at that moment, you both were called to the back by a nurse and escorted to a room which held Lexa. Dr. Cox comes back and gives you the news, "Ms. Danonia?" she replies with a shaky, 'yes?', He continues, "I'm sorry to say this but, your daughter is in a coma... And she might not come out of it..." She screeches, "NOOOOOOOO! NOT MY BABY~! NO! LEXA~!" She collapses onto the poor Doctor while you just stand there in shock and tears streaming down your face somehow you manage to force out words that sounded like, 'I'm going outside to make a call...'. You walked down the hall to the door that lead outside.

You couldn't stop sniffing and whimpering as you shakily attempted to dial the number for Oliver's bakery. You had to try and punch in the number several times as your thumbs were so shaky and scared. Giving a shaky sniff, you finally got through and you heard the little beeping noises that happened before the person picked up the phone. You finally heard a happy cheerful tone say from the other end "Kirkland residence! How can I help you?" You suddenly sobbed right into the phone, tears streaming down your eyes as you blinked heavily "O-Ollie! Ollie, it's Lexa, s-she's in a coma!"

Your voice simply broke down into a mass of tears and sadness as you vaguely heard the man reply "Poppet, sweetheart calm down! Please don't cry!" You couldn't stop crying as you heard Ollie's voice try to soothe you as you kept hearing him say in a rather pleading manner "Please don't cry, it's alright, it's alright! Now tell me where are you I'll head over to you!" You choke out, "(hospital name), (hospital name)..."

As Oliver is trying to calm you a familiar person spots you and says, in a gruff almost slurred voice, "(Y/n)?!" You immediately stop crying as you turned to your left and saw your FATHER. You whispered, "DAD?" still in disbelief you manage to squeak into the phone, "Ollie, help... me..." He rushed out of the door after hanging up after sensing how scared you were.


	9. Trouble

You were practically stuck to the ground as you felt your whole body freeze up with absolute fear. You felt your throat closed up as your eyes landed on your father's hard, cold ones. Many questions ran through your mind 'Why is he here, how did he find me, what the hell is going to HAPPEN?!' You cold literally smell the stinking alcohol wafting towards you as your nose crinkled from the horrible smell of whiskey. You saw his unwashed, unshaved face, bloodshot eyes and filthy greasy hair ad the complete anger in his face.

His great, callous fist clenched and you saw the throbbing veins stand out as his gruff voice violently spat "What the hell are you doing here girl?!" He was definitely not happy to see you as flecks of white spit flew off his mouth like disgusting little bullets. In fact, he looked all set to murder the living daylights out of you as he started to stumble forwards, advancing on your person as she stepped back in fear, unable to look away from his eyes.

"Don't hurt me, p-please!" you stammered out, looking desperately around the front, outdoor area of the hospital for a patient, security guard, visitor, any form of life wandering about. Unfortunately, it was only you and your hateful, vicious father there as you looked towards the main hospital doors. They were honestly too far away to make a run for it and get inside, your father would easily catch up ad beat the living daylights out of you, despite his seemingly drunk actions and speaking manner.

However you couldn't stop your feet from trying to move away as you whimpered a little bit, realising that your palms were as sweaty as anything as your fists balled together tightly. Your father yelled back, his words slurring as he started to storm up to you "You f*cking useless SLUT! E-Everything's been your fault since the everyday day you did everything!"

You had heard this from your father may times at home, but never had he said it with such rage and conviction towards you. He got closer and closer as you tried to will your feet to move, but they simply wouldn't try to escape as your legs shook like jelly. You tried not to let the tears of fear well up in your eyes while your body flinched constantly just in case it had to make a dodge from any pain. Next he yelled out as your eyes went wide "I will never want you and you were never WANTED in this world in the first place!" You could only give one second of sobbing before you suddenly felt a clenched fist thump right into your face and you staggered to the floor, one whole side of your face suddenly numb.

You could feel something dripping out of your right nose and your jaw hurt extremely bad as you gave a low groan. It honestly felt like as if the bruise was already rapidly spreading throughout the right half of your face. You coughed and coughed and surprisingly no blood came out of your mouth - thank goodness - but it hurt so much...

All of a sudden, you heard a call of "Oh poppet! Are you alright my dear?!" It sounded extremely panicked as you heard footsteps run frantically to where you and your father were. You looked up and saw Oliver's worried, yet rather red face and your father's also red, unwashed face... They were a meter and a half apart from each other and practically giving each other a stare down. You didn't particularly like the way Oliver's face was, as it was one of pure hatred ad utter loathing. His eyes seemed to flash as his fingers twitched most terribly, fingering his knife in his trouser pockets. Your dad looked at him back, sneering at Ollie's bright appearance as he looked at him up and down. He seemed disgusted by how he looked, as if the colours were too bright for his drunken eyes.

Your dad snarled, his words still slurring most terribly "Who the flippin' hell are you, you eegit?!" You saw Oliver's cold-looking face flinching at the swear words as he looked about ready to straight out murder the main and chop him into pieces... However you saw him slowly calm down as in an equally stone-cold voice "I don't appreciate what you're doing with my cuppycake..." You tried to stand up ad you've managed to support yourself up so far... Giving a quick touch to your facial area, you jumped slightly as the pain travelled right throughout your entire face somehow.

"She's MY punch bag, not yours!" your father slurred angrily, raising his clenched fists in the air all about him I some sort of stoned fighting stance. Oliver looked towards you, his face still red with pent-up anger that he was trying to push back and be calm. 'He probably doesn't want to kill in front of a hospital...' you though desperately, shuffling towards him when your dad wasn't looking to avoid even more confrontation.

"Come, sweetheart, we will not associate with this horrible man..." he said in an extremely strained voice, his blue eyes seemingly flashing a bit of pink, but you had no idea the reasoning behind that. It was probably a trick of light, an illusion played on by the sun... You then felt him grasp your hand tightly and you felt yourself being pulled along by Oliver as he trembled constantly, absolutely terrified if your dad is going to give chase. However, all you heard him do was yell drunkenly towards your ad Ollie's direction and simply stood there, raging and ranting about your uselessness in life until the cows came home.

You and Oliver climbed into the bus after waiting for about 10 minutes, to which it seemed like an age to you. You two took your seats and the bus drove away. You could still feel the uneasy air around where you two were and the mood on his body position. You knew he was plotting. Plotting a gruesome murder of the most painful proportions for brutally hitting his sweetheart to the ground... Giving a sigh, you waited nervously, wondering when the time would be for him to say he's just going to go out for a while...

You waited patiently around the bakery, sipping at a cup of tea to quench your thirst. Oliver had discreetly asked you to meet with him after he had closed up everything about the shop at the end of the day. This was honestly making you nervous as you wondered all of the many possibilities he could be seeing you for. However, your mind obviously knew what it was about... to finished off that man once and for all...

That bruise your hateful father gave hurt so much that you simply wanted to shut your eyes and sleep the pain away. You didn't want to look in the mirror, but judging by the look on Oliver's face from seeing your face, you certainly know it wasn't good at all. Giving a deep sniff, many things ran through your mind, Lexa's comatose, your father swinging that horrible punch at you... practically everything. You gave a shiver, your eyebrows furrowing worriedly about the future as you frowned.

All of a sudden he appeared by the doorway, and he was smiling right at you. However, it was even wider than ever and it was accompanied by his blue eyes, to which they were strangely brighter and even more excited than ever. "Alright poppet!" he started off without giving you a chance to ask him why he wanted you here "That horrid man who hit you is your father, no poppet?" Before you could even open your mouth he interrupted you, realising he'd sussed out the situation as he giggled slightly "That's wonderful darling, now where does he usually go at the nights?"

You went red and stuttered, thrown off by Ollie's fast questioning "Uhhm! T-That tavern on the west s-side of this town...? It's (tavern name)..." Well, at least this answered what he wanted you for... but you barely even have time for that thought as he suddenly said "Now do hurry poppet, we're going to go out for a while~!"

Reader-Chan's Pov (I'm using the word "I" for the first half.)  
>Ollie and I quickly rush out of the house. This time we are wearing blood splatter proof clothing. It also helps that the weather was a bit murky so, we are wearing raincoats. But, as precaution we are also wearing regular cloth jackets underneath our raincoats. We wouldn't want to be caught so quickly. Before I knew it we were in an alley by the tavern Father was at. Now all we have to do is wait, so we talk about what we hope we get to do to him.<p>

About 30 or so minutes later we hear yelling so we take a peek at what is going on. It is apparently my father getting thrown out of the bar. He curses and swears which Ollie can hear, he doesn't like it at all. Father then starts walking well if you can call it that. He was more like stumbling by the alleyway we were in. Ollie saw an opportunity and went for it. But, before father had anytime to react Ollie had yanked the collar of his shirt and slapped his hand around fathers mouth.

(Switching to the word, "YOU" now... It makes it interesting... :D )

Oliver looks at you and grins wide while saying, "Go ahead Poppet~. Show him just how much PAIN he has inflicted on you~. With your brand new knife I bought you~."

You stand there for a few seconds before getting the message. You bring out your brand new kitchen knife and sing, "Oh Daddy-Dearest~?" You tilt your head and grin almost as wide as Oliver while his eyes begin to bulge out of his head trying to get away from Oliver's iron grip. You continue, "Do you want to play a game~?" He frantically shakes his head 'no'. You frown but, then go back to your wide grin, "Oh, well we are going to play it anyways~. Remember when Brother played 'DOCTOR' with me?" Your father's eyes go even wider if that was even possible at this point. Wasting no more time, you plunged the knife into his neck to muffle his screams enough to only be heard by you and Oliver.

You begin to softly giggle like a maniac at his attempt at screaming but, failing after you plunged a knife into his throat. Going straight for his arms writing the words, 'DRUNKARD', 'RAPIST', 'SCUM', & 'RUINER' on the entire length of his arms. You vaguely hear Oliver say, "Rapist Poppet? Who did he rape?" You say with resent, "My mother. He forced her to live with her and he killed her family as well. So, no one would report her missing." You look to your father, he looks shocked?

You reply to his look with, "Mother told me when she got drunk enough while you werent home. Also, I'm not your biological daughter... I'm your best friends daughter. Mother was tired of you so she went next door while you still had a job and screwed him. She would have left you for him. But, he went over seas and has never come back. So, to her disappointment," You glare at him, frowning, "She was stuck with you..." You bring your knife up once again, and grin, "Shall we play some more?" You take our knife and slash, maim, & chop every part of his body you can. BLOOD! BLOOD EVERYWHERE! You look at him on the ground. His right leg in tatters but still intact, his arms so bloody and dislocated~, his chest full of slashes and holes bits and pieces of him hanging form everywhere.

You weren't done yet. No, you were just getting started. As you were working on your father, Oliver was watching you how you moved, how you laughed, how you looked covered in crimson blood. Just thinking of how cute you were covered in blood, a blush rose onto his cheeks. Getting back to you, you were doing unimaginable things to your father, whom has already stopped breathing the moment you removed his organs. Now, you were playing with them and grinning innocently at Oliver, whom held his hand for you to take.

Taking his hand you giggle and kiss him on his cheek then he returns it by kissing you full on the lips for a while and you both skip back home, making sure to not leave a trace of blood on the ground. You clutched each other's slippery red hands, fingers intertwined with each other lovingly. It was so nice to hold Oliver's hand as his clasp felt so sweet and loving, sort of different from how other male people usually held a female's hand. It was gentle, definitely not rough.

Once you two reached the inside of the bakery and went into the upper flat, collapsing onto the couch, not exactly caring whether a bit of blood was smeared over it or not. You two were still giddy with all of the murders, great big smiles all over your faces as you panted slightly, quite out of breath from all of the excitement earlier.

Ollie suddenly gave a big kiss to your flushed cheek, exclaiming after that "That was so much fun poppet! Your father really got what was coming for him, darling!" He seemed extremely excited from that one successful murder, clearly wound up from feeling and perhaps even tasting the blood a little bit from that horrid man. Anyways, as the blood rolled off your outerwear, you nodded in agreement with Oliver "I've never felt so much satisfaction from killing in my life!" You returned the kiss to his lips and you could tell he was immensely pleased by that statement.

"I have to say sweetheart, the way you kill was simply wonderful! I've never seen anything quite like it!" beamed Oliver happily, taking a hold of your hand again as he shifted closer to you. You gave a blush as you kept on smiling "Really? Thanks, but in the end, I'm SO glad to be rid of him!" You gave a happy sigh, leaning back against the couch, knowing Ollie wouldn't have minded for the world right now.

"Now poppet, are you sure you don't regret this decision?" he suddenly asked, his voice curious as he wondered what your reaction would be. However it still sounded so happy, knowing what the answer was already. You gave an even bigger smile than before "I have no regrets..."

Just then, a knocking sound rang through the house. The knocking got even louder and more angry. Then a huge BANG could be heard. Oliver gasped at who it was and whispered to you to hide behind the couch. You did as he said, you then heard a rough voice say, "Hello, Oliver."


	10. It Was An Accident

**Flashback**  
>Just then, a knocking sound rang through the house. The knocking got even louder and more angry. Then a huge BANG could be heard. Oliver gasped at who it was and whispered to you to hide behind the couch. You did as he said, you then heard a rough voice say, "Hello, Oliver."<br>**Flashback end**

You shivered at the crudeness of the voice that met your ears and you saw on the opposite wall from your hiding place two tall shadows, one with a spiked bat and the other with a hockey stick. You heard Oliver say to then, as cool as ice "You know it's not polite to be coming into other people's abode without knocking!" You heard Al give a snort "Pfft! Who needs to f*cking knock when there's something perfectly good to break?"

"You know I don't like swearing, Allen..." replied Oliver, a dangerous edge to his voice as you kept crouching there uncomfortably, knees tucked up to your chin. You breathed as slowly and as silently as you could, not even hearing yourself breathe, which was a good thing if you wanted to survive those two lethal men. "It's Al you idiot! Not Allen!" yelled the American, as you heard his knuckles crack, seemingly ready to start a all-out fight

Either way, you heard James say "Oh shut you stupid pansy assed bastard!" He turned his attention back to Oliver "Where's that cute girl? I want to talk to her for a bit!" You could hear the smirk in his voice. "Now... tell us where that Doll is!" Al growled defiantly, stepping forwards as his heavy footsteps pounded the floor, causing the furniture and you to shake dramatically. You held back a squeak from the way you almost fell over.

You then heard Oliver take a sharp intake of breath yet his voice still sounded patronizingly happy "Now look here you two! I've never expected so much cursing to come out of you, and in my house! Now, unless you can provide the 25 cents for each curse you have just said into my swear jar, you leave and come back with the adequate funds, or I will have to use the sharpened edge of my knife to show you why cursing is not a wise thing to do around me! And I doubt there would be no bloodshed..."

There was a dramatic silence. Then they both reluctantly muttered in extremely crossed, sarcastic tones "Fine, then, we'll be back with 'adequate funds!" They mocked Oliver's heavy British when they said 'adequate funds' and started to leave. Then you heard a light tapping noise, a smash and then the broken door more or less being slammed.

"(Y/n), Poppet... You can come out now!" whispered Oliver after about a minute. You stood up nervously as you spotted the broken pottery, soil and flowers on the floor. "Are you sure they're gone? What if they come back?" Ollie then gave a grin "Oh don't worry your little head Poppet, I think I scared them off!" You nodded uncertainly, not really believing a man like him could be taken seriously. You shrugged, tossing your limp hair behind your shoulders "Here, I'm going to get dressed in the next room. No peeping, but I know you won't do so anyways..." Ollie gave a giggly mock gasp "What you must think of me sweetheart~!" You giggled and kissed his cheek, both of you blushing lightly. You then went into the next room and shut the door.

Allen's Pov  
>I'm p*ssed! I hang my bat over my shoulder and start pacing back and forth while saying, "What the f*cking H*ll! We just wanted to talk to the Doll! What's Oliver's problem anyways?!" James the sh!theaded SH!T said, "How the F*CK should I KNOW?! He's YOUR F*CKING BROTHER! Sh!tstain!" My eye twitches, "SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU F*CKER!" I take my bat down from my shoulder slowly while he raises his hockey stick, "I ALREADY DID SAY IT TO YOUR FACE YOU F*CKING MORON!" We meet each other's eyes and we start to fight.<p>

We then hear somebody say "We are going to call the cops if you don't SHUT THE F*CK UP!" So, what do I and sh*thead do we run and we run back to Oliver's Bakery. We climb up the tree and onto the ledge outside a room. We look and-... Oh F*CK YES! I mentally fist pump cause what we see is something that is very rare. Curtains open and a girl getting changed and not just any girl, Oliver's girl. This is the second time I'm seeing her naked... I'm so F*CKING LUCKY! Crap I'm getting a nosebleed and a b*ner but, right now I could not give a f*ck.

James' Pov  
>After we fight and hear somebody say something about calling the cops, we ran. And we ran back to Oliver's ugh. We had to climb a f*cking TREE. Then, we got onto a ledge that is in front of a room. I look over towards the tanned f*cker next to me and see that his nose is f*cking BLEEDING?! Confused I look at what he is staring at and- OH! Now I see why he has a nosebleed. D*mn that girl has a body. Like F*ck, d*mn you Oliver.<p>

Then we finally noticed something the poor girl turned around and gave us a frontal view of her body and then she turned beet red. I got a bad feeling and hit Al to make him snap outta being a pervert. He wasn't snapping outta his haze so, I punched him in the face and that got his attention. He holds his jaw, "WHAT THE FU-!" I stop him and point to the girl and whisper, "She looks like she's about to scream!" Al's eyes widen but, before we can even move outta the way. "**OOOLLLIIIIIIIIIIVVVEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!**" We hear her scream bloody murder and we look at each other and we know we are so totally F*CKED.

Then, the door bursts open and what we see is F*CKING SCARY AS H*LL! We jump from the ledge just in time to dodge knives coming and we were yelling at the top of your lungs, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! F*CK! RUN! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO! HOLY F*CK RUN FASTER HE'S GAINING ON US! IT WAS A F*CKING ACCIDENT!"

Allen's Pov(from when Ollie found them out)  
>OHSH!T OHSH!T OHSH!T OHSH!T OHSH!T OHSH!T OHSH!T RUN~! RUN BITCH RUN! {I just had to XD} F**********************************************CK!<p>

Reader-Chan's Pov  
>You shut the door and sighed, taking off your wet clothes from your strangely cold body, shivering a little bit as more cold air hit your skin and sent goosebumps everywhere. You'd rather keep your warm, blood-spattered clothes on, but yet again... you sort of needed to change and just give your face a quick wash and collapse onto the bed for a nice long sleep.<p>

Your teeth chattering constantly, you folded over your jacket and pressed it into the wash basket full of already blood-covered clothes. While doing so, you pushed in the piece of clothing as if you were willing to stuff your father's dead body down there as well as you gave a grunt of frustration. At least he was gone and dead, never to bother you or anyone again, another wipe away of the world's worst person you could think of.

Anyways, looking down at your non-blood covered clothes, you wondered if they're still fit for going to sleep in. Looking past your shirt, you saw the bottom edge of your trousers were laced with the littlest splash of blood. However, when you grabbed your shirt and gave it a sniff, it ponged of rotting flesh. Made sense, considering you're with Ollie, but you'd at least expect the nice smell of baking on them instead of something unpleasant. Giving a sigh, started to take your clothes off properly and folding them and putting them into the wash basket until you were just left with your bra and panties.

You struggled and fiddled about with the clasp at the back, forcing your hands to reach behind your back. Eventually you did so and you yawned, starting to go towards the chest of drawers for your night clothes. Oliver had cleared one drawer for your clothes when you had started to stay with him, which was kind of him.

All of a sudden, just as you were whisking your nightgown out the drawers, you almost gave a shriek at what you saw in the windows, to which the curtains were unfortunately drawn. Those bloody idiots, Al and James (Who were currently in some kind of fist fight), were staring through the window and one of them must have bumped their nose as Al was bleeding from the nose. You went a similar shade of red as you could barely find your voice. Realizing your red, practically blushing body was on full show, you clasped the night gown over your bare chest and a deep gasp of breath.

"Oliver!"

Oliver's Pov  
>I was simply minding my own business, feeding my kitty-cat, to which I had almost forgotten to feed the poor thing! He meowed happily and I thought it was so cute, the way he spoke to me in his own language. Either way, I was quite tired and I needed to put my little poppet and myself to bed for another busy day of baking tomorrow. I can't afford (Yn) to be sleeping on the job!

All of a sudden I hear her screaming and my instincts knew immediately something was wrong. Someone was hurting my poor cuppycake! I got up and went into the room to investigate and I was at first overwhelmed by all of the things going on. Is was so rude of me to suddenly look upon my poppet in her indecent state! She was looking out the window and I knew it was rude to keep staring at her and then I saw Allen and James.

I thought I made it _**absolutely**_ clear to leave us alone.

I knew I had to get them before it is too late as my sweetheart deserved a proper apology and explanation for their atrocious behavior. I grab the knives from my pocket and went right over to the window, tugging it open and then flinging the helpful little things at them. I turn to (y/n), giving her my best reassuring smile "I'll have to attend to some business as of now!" I also told her to take a sleep as I might be a while or so trying to catch up with the two. I saw them running in the opposite direction as I helped myself out the window as fast as I could - they won't escape, they simply can't~!

I run after them as I throw my knives in their direction to slow them down and I could almost get them and make them suffer~! All of a sudden they disappear down into a alleyway and I didn't follow them As I watched them, they were limping. Absolutely perfect to catch up with the two ungentlemanly people.

I slow to a walk and go around the main street, aware I was smiling all over as I was so happy that they were rather silly in taking that escape route. Once they came around at the other end, they'll only be met with a blunt knife! I haven't had the time to sharpen them today, but I was planning to do so tomorrow. All of a sudden there was the other end and I could hear footsteps coming closer. Ah! This was absolutely wonderful!

With my best and fastest reaction I stab them in the legs and I try to tackle them. I ended getting a kick in the face which really~ hurt! However, they seemed to be stuck to the floor, lucky me, I've managed to pin the poppets down. They complained loudly as I pondered on how to keep them quiet as I trace the blades of my leftover knives into their legs and arms and backs. I could barely think for all of their pleads, but how could I pity them when they've done something so atrocious? Then an idea poppet into my head and I do something that I did to them when they were younger that stopped them misbehaving like little thugs. I use my hands to pinch the back of their necks as hard as I could.

They suddenly squirm about, swearing like sailors. "Well!" I ended up saying, thoroughly disappointed "You two need to apologize, go to the naughty corner and think about what you've done!"

I have a teensy bit of a hard time taking them back to my apartment, but not too much fuss was done except for that horrid swearing! It was always somewhat easy when I put pressure on their necks to get them to relatively behave I bring them upstairs and through my broken door and into the bedroom. There I see my poor poppet quivering most terribly underneath the bed covers as I smile at her. "I'm back! Now, you two, apologize right now, or else!"

They barely mumbled out a sour sorry and I wasn't pleased at all. I thought they were raised to be at least a little more respectful than this! It was easily to make them stand up straight and say a proper, meaningful sorry to my poppet when I discovered I had one more knife and announced it, just in case anyone needed it for a lend. However, my darling tried to say that it was all her fault for not closing the curtains when she was changing in the first place. I thought this rather silly! I mean, one wouldn't expect such impolite acts to be brought on by someone else.

All of those sorties, I realized that it was practically the crack of dawn and that I needed to get to work. I barely had the chance to sleep, but there's no problem in wasting one little night I suppose! I ask my poppet to get me some rope so I can bound the two to give teach them more of a long-term punishment. When (Y/n) came with the ropes she looked absolutely exhausted and white, the poor thing! I told her she has to go to sleep at this point, even though I was a teensy bit tired myself.

Using what I hoped were my best knots, I bound them up, hands, legs, ankles arms and all. I was quite a jolly bit of work to drag them over to a corner facing the wall, but it had to be done.

Allen's Pov(Sorry for all of the Pov's ^^;)  
>I called out, "Doll! Hey DOLL!" I heard her say, "My name is not 'Doll' Its (Yn). And I'm tired good night." I hear the bed creaking and the sound of sheets rustling. I sigh being frustrated and look over at the f*cking sh*thead and he is... CONCENTRATING? ON F*CKING WHAT?! I shake my head and talk to the Doll again. "We just want to ask you questions without Oliver around. He can be pretty F*CKING scary. And he does nothing but, butt into the conversation..." I growl a bit at that F*CKING PINK AND NEON BLUE B*STARD.

Suddenly I feel a smack on my head and hear the stupid A**hat talk, "Stop that, eh?! You are scaring the poor girl you F*CKING R****D! Now, (Y/n) we really do just want to talk it's just we don't want to talk here because Oliver interrupts EVERYTHING. And I'm serious about that soon he'll be up here in his apron with a plate of cupcakes and his 'special tea'. So will you willingly let us take you somewhere to talk or do we have to do it by force, eh?"{small A/N; Masi;I don't like the use of the 'R' word its very offensive I haven't even said it in like 3 yrs. :D I'm SO AWESOME! :D}

James' Pov(again sorry with all of the Pov's QAQ Last one I swear)  
>I hear her say, "OK, but I think I should write a note so Ollie doesn't think you kidnapped me and comes looking for even more blood." I nod my head as she goes to get a piece of paper to write the note. I turn to the idea-less a**hat and contemplate if I should even untie him at all. Eh. I should do it anyways UGH. So I do and we get into another swear fight and I see the girl flinch. I apologize and punch Al to make him apologize as well.<p>

She places the note on her bed and I ask her if she is ready, she nods her head and I pick her up while Al opens the window. We go out the window and close it back down so he cant just jump out of the window for us. Then, we just jump down from the ledge and land safely on the ground and run away.


	11. Revenge Is So Sweet

**ㇳ9 ㇳ9 ㇳ9 ㇳ9 ㇳ9 WARNING WARNING! IF YOU ARE FAINT AT OR OF HEART PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS! IF YOU ARE A STUBBORN BUTT, HAVE A BUCKET NEAR-BY JUST INCASE! I HAVE FOREWARNED YOU** LUB~ Masi!{p.s. Srry we were gone for such a long time. Blame me not Alison!{My co-writer from Ireland and me buddeh~ :D} ^^; I'm a lazy butt ^^;}

Oliver sighed a little as he strolled down the nicely-lit street, wondering if he was quite lost. However, just like in any situation, he was smiling all over his face, trying to keep his positive attitude under control. By that statement, make his happy presence even more radiant than before. Reason why he was so chipper? Well, he was doing something for his dear poppet, his only one that he would gladly shed blood for.

It was earlier that day that he observing (Y/n) closely and seeing that hint of bewilderment to her face. She'd gone out earlier today and came back rather... off. He surprised her with a kiss and a cupcake and had persistently asked about her funny mood, to which she kept denying that there was something wrong with her. After much childish pestering and sweet-talk, she finally muttered something about seeing some people in the school fire at the local shops. (Y/n) saw them, but they didn't see her but it seemed to have sparked anger within her. Why in all of the bloody hell were they alive?

This got Oliver's mind going into a spin and he wheedled more information out of her, going wide-eyed and pleading until she accidentally-on-purpose revealed the address of the three girls in the bully gang that tormented her - mentally, physically, emotionally, spiritually... It was then he set out that very night, heavily armed, but not at *all* suspicious looking.

All of a sudden, he saw a sign which read '(street/name of person you hate)' and he giggled to himself "Ah! Quite perfect if I have to say so myself!" He walked quicker down the street, fingering his pockets which were bulging with certain, shiny, sharpened objects. He counted the houses along the street until he got to number 17. He stood there creepily, observing a way in as he kept to the shadow and coverage of the car parked in the driveway. All of the lights in the house was out, considering it was around midnight. He paced up the driveway to get as close as he could until he actually saw a window open. It was only open a crack, but if he slipped his fingers in he could easily ease it open...

He snapped his special gloves on with a sickening 'snap' grinning uncontrollably as he casually took a ladder from the side of a fence and propped it up against the wall where it just reached the window. It had occurred to him that this window may lead him to a bedroom completely not the girl's but if it were the parent's bedroom, he could easily take them down and go for the daughter. He climbed up confidently, tutting a quick little tune to himself, in his awfully cheery mood when he was out at night.

His bright blue eyes peered in the crack and he recognized a shower, a loo and a sink. Going stealthily while breathing heavily to stop himself laughing like an idiot out of the enjoyment, he pushed open the window, to which it was lucky it didn't squeak or creak. He climbed in after careful observation, and opened the bathroom door, dragging one of his knives out.

Upon looking in, he recognized girly things, like stuffed teddies and toys, pink stuff, giant posters of 1D and Justin Beiber... Who in the world were they, pampered city boys? He crept in, looking at the bed in the corner where a steadily rising figure was sleeping. Ollie walked over and stood over her, breathing...

There wasn't even a shriek as he suddenly sliced the knife right through the throat. All that came out was a gargle and a large cough, to which it splattered his face with warm, sticky substance. He tasted it on his tongue from his teeth, iron and salt, a lovely mixture. The light immediately went out of her eyes as he took out the knife, her jugular gushing red onto the pale-pink sheet. Then, as if he was slicing a loaf of bread with a blunt knife, he chopped open her chest to find the internal organs. He was grinning all the way through and he quickly found the central power, the no-longer-beating heart.

Oliver grabbed the heard and attempted to pull it out, feeling warm, gloppy blood slip down his wrists. He sawed off the tubes and placed the heart beside him on the bed. He actually sat down on the edge of the bed and he took one of the stuffed teddy bear, smearing it with blood from his gloves. He sawed open the chest of the teddy bear with precision, taking out the wool stuffing with relish as he hummed some sort of insane tune. Then he took the heart and stuffed it into the teddy bear's chest. He tossed the stuffed thing behind him and proceeded with the same method with each of her cuddly toys, filling each with one organ from her chest. In spite of the cheerful humming, he was as quiet as a mouse, seeing as no-one seemed to have come in to check on the girl bully.

"What bad, silly parents!" he simply thought to himself, stuffing the trails of intestines into a large cuddly polar bear toy. By this point, the part of the bedroom with Ollie and the dead, lifeless girl was splattered with blood as the body kept spurting and oozing out, spattering the wall and further on down to the floor in specks.

Gracefully he stood up and he put his hand over his mouth, clamping his mouth shut should he let out a long insane laughter. He walked quietly out the room and back into the bathroom. Casually, he soaked the facecloth underneath the warm running tap and washed the blood off of his gloves and squeezed the soppy thing over his shoes, wanting to make sure he didn't make any silly mistakes of leaving too long a trail that could lead to where he could be camping out to hunt for more fresh blood.

All of a sudden, he heard the door in the bedroom creak open and then the most blood-curdling female scream met his ears which made him jump. "Time to go~" he said giddily to himself, hauling himself out the window and quickly climbing down the ladder, knocking it over as he ran on to the other side of the street, taking cover in a bush. He looked about as he heard the screams and gasps and thumpings in the house he'd just been in. Hmm, he'd better polish off those last two girls before the police starting trying to search for him. He paced around the outside of the house, scanning to try and find a way in and this made him a little miffed. All of a sudden, his ears pricked up and he heard the thin wailing of a police siren in the distance.

"Oh butterscotch, do they have to make it so difficult for me?" sighed Oliver. He decided to throw caution to the wind and hid out in a dark area where there were bushes and a tree for coverage in the front garden at the front wall of the house, where if you looked out the window there, he wasn't to be able to be seen immediately.

A terribly noisy police car drew up and Ollie stared at it and held his breath a little as the men climbed out the car. However, they didn't go to his side of the street, just to the house where he did the murder. It was then he noticed the houses up and down the street were starting to be lit in several rooms and people in nightdresses and dressing gowns were starting to wander out the street in confusion. There was a great fuss and panic starting to be kicked up as adults and straggling children started to go around the police car and the house - including the people of the house he was targeting.

The parents passed by him without noticed, clearly not paying attention to the brightly-coloured crouched man half-hidden in the shadows. A child didn't come out and Oliver almost jumped up nosily to sneak inside and slash once again. He waited patiently until he was sure no-one was looking his way.

Padding silently he slipped his way to the open door and found himself in the hallway. He didn't know how long he had at all, so he immediately climbed up the stairs to look for the girl. However, upon reaching the top of the stairs he saw the shivering body of a 6-year-old. "Daddy?" he said, looking up at Ollie.

Oliver started with a jolt but he kept his cool, hiding his knife. "Shush... go back to bed and go to sleep, dearie," he whispered playfully, pointing to the open door to which he guessed was his bedroom. The boy stared up and then nodded innocently. He toddled back to his bedroom and Ollie shut his door after him, letting out a sigh of relief. He was glad that the light wasn't on so the boy wouldn't be able to have quite an accurate description of him...

All of a sudden, the next door opened and this time, it was the teenager, looking cranky and like she had her beauty sleep disturbed. Her eyes went wide as she squeaked "What the hell are you doing here, get out you homo!" Oliver sucked in a breath and grinned wide as he lunged forwards and grabbed her night shirt. She was about to give a shriek but he stoppered her mouth by yanking back her head and shoving in the knife down her throat. Blood splayed everywhere in a satisfactory manner. He'd shoved it in so far that the tip of the knife was poking through the skin where the front of the throat was. That, was how far he went...

Her knees buckled and crumpled as the knife stayed lodged in firmly down her throat. He pondered on what to do to her next until he bent down and tried to shove in the knife even more. He'd pushed so hard that the tip of the knife ripped through the skin, small, but red and slimy. He'd brought at least six more knifes expertly hidden on his person so he might as well play a quick game before doing.

"How many knifes can you stuff down one's throat~" he sang quietly, pushing in a second knife as the mouth was starting to fill up with a pool of blood, but that didn't matter. The second knife didn't go in as far, but it was quite impressive. He then slotted in a third... a fourth... and finally, after struggling to find one last extra space, he started putting in the fifth knife. As he finally managed to slot in the last one, the corners of the mouth suddenly split right across the cheeks and a wave of blood gushed down the chin and to the white carpet, staining it even more. The knives shifted a little, but they stayed down the throat.

"Oopsy-daisy!" shrugged Oliver, standing up and wiping his bloody shoes politely on the white carpet. Silently he left the corpse and shut the door after him, giggling happily. He rushed downstairs and out the house and the first thing he saw the group of people gathering like moths around a light at the house of the crime scene and the two vehicles - the police car and ambulance. Goodness, he had so much fun playing his little 'game' that he didn't even hear the siren!

Now, he just needed to travel down the street to the very last house, and his night was done for then... He then took to his heels fast and quietly ran down the street, where no-one had been disturbed by the police sirens or the commotion - yet. He finally reached 28 (street/name of person you hate) and he stood there again, half-planning how he was going to top off his last two killings with even sweeter methods. This was, after all, the leader of those mean, horrid girls who bullied his sweetheart.

After a while of getting lost in his thoughts, he decided to try and find his way in. There didn't seem to be any immediate way in, as he could tell by the securely shut windows and doors. It wasn't until he wasted another 5 minutes of his precious time until he found he was actually able to open a gate that led around the side of the house and into the garden. He strolled in, stumbling a little because of the dark. As he intruded into the back garden, there was a sudden sound of a large dog barking and he jumped. It was then he saw a drooling, teeth-filled mouth of a Rottweiler, barking fit to burst.

"Good doggy?" Oliver whispered, standing back in nervousness, actually feeling rather put off by the big black creature. He then saw that it was attached to a steel pole at the edge of the garden by a chain hooked onto the colour. It was too risky to put down, giving the teeth on that bloody thing. Then he heard commotion going on inside the house of the back garden he was in and he barely had time to react before the door opened and there was a yell of "What the hell are you doing there, ya b*stard?!" It was in a matter of seconds that Oliver knew he had to go. One, he saw him and two, he had done such excessive swearing. "Time for you to die then," grinned Ollie, darting forwards and slashing at the throat and then stabbing through the heart. 'Dodged a bullet!' he smiled, going into the house and looking about, but hearing the whole house starting to buzz with activity from the still barking dog.

As he was rushing up the stairs, he crashed into a woman on the steps. She barely gave a scream before he dragged the cold, sharp blade against her throat and leaving her for dead, feeling a little desperate. "Oh how risky this is~!" he muttered underneath his breath, but he felt the such giddiness that it was easy to let go of his worries and kill, kill, kill!

He opened the first door he laid eyes on and inside was the girliest room he'd ever seen, chock-full of stuff that many average teenagers would give their arm and leg for. This was clearly the room of the bully. But, she must have been an extremely deep sleeper, as he heard a rather piggy snore emitting form the lump in the bed and he had to stifle his laughter hard. He shut the door quietly, hearing more activity on the floor he was on. Next he found a key on the dressing table that was amongst the clutter of perfumes and make-up and nail varnishes.

Locking the door, he saw the leader of the bullies stir, mumbling and groaning in her sleep. Now, the people were going to call the police... and try and go and ram the door down silly... He wanted as much time as he wanted to torture the living hell out of her. He walked round to the other side of the dresser after locking the door with an ominous click. Then he proceeded to push the heavy dresser right in front of the door, blocking it as best as he could. A couple of things rolled off the smashed onto the ground. Screams of other human beings echoed through the house. Now was his wonderfully 'convenient' chance before the police broke down the door.

'Wouldn't you know it? She's still asleep, the silly dear!' thought Ollie, looking at the heavily sleeping girl as he padded over, grinning widely. He openly let out a giggle as he grabbed the fluffy covers and whipped it off with a flourish. The little brat blinked and mumbled "Huh, huh?"

As fast as lightning he grabbed the collar of her nightdress, choking her in the process as he dragged her out of her warm bed. She laid sprawled on the ground, coughing and trying to get air back into her lungs. The first things she yelled in a high-pitched wail "HELP!" "Oh~ no one can hear you sweetie, you're staying with me for the last moments of your insufficient life~" trilled Oliver, not bothered to hold her down since he had no possible escape.

He spotted the portable telly on top of her dresser and he talked to her sweetly "Wait here love!" Giving a pull of the box off the shelf, he carried it right over, the thing not too light, but not too heavy either. The stupid bully was still cowering on the floor. "This will only sting until your death dearie!" said Oliver, putting emphasis on the word 'dearie' in this overly sugary tone.

"Wait, what do you mean b-"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence as her legs were crushed and smashed horribly underneath the telly box. The glass shards had obviously stabbed right through her legs as a pool of warm blood started to gather and spread out. Her screams were as if she'd seen the bloody devil himself as tears streamed down her eyes. It looked like she was screaming so much that her uvula would burst and fill her mouth with blood.

She was still whimpering and screaming like a lunatic as Oliver picked up several large bottles of nail varnish off the dresser and started to twist the tops open. He could hear people fussing and calling from outside the bedroom door, but he ignored them, going back over to the girl. Ollie knelt beside her and poured the contents of the stuff down her throat forcefully. She gasped and spluttered, choking and going red as she tried to fight for air. She looked like she was going to projectile vomit everywhere. "Don't be sick now~!" Oliver said happily "We're just getting onto the fun, fun stuff! Just stay still poppet, alrighty?"

The bully was screaming and crying and coughing, to which the man took absolutely no pity on. Then he started slicing open her stomach, similar to the fashion he did to the first girl, grinning madly all over. He took careful pains to avoid the heart as he cut around the rib-cage, trying not to pierce vital organs that would kill her. He wanted her to stay alive as long as she can...

He started to rip the intestines out as she writhed and shrieked, shaking violently in pain as blood spluttered everywhere on the floor. "Stop it! PLEASE!" she yelled hoarsely, her back arching as more intestine was pulled out as casually as a rope. It was a horribly lovely sight, her stomach was open and she was only splitting the cut skin more by stretching and fidgeting. When Ollie finished pulling out and detaching the tube-like organ, he announced "Dress-up time~ we'll make you look SO pretty!" He started to decorate her neck and chest with her own guts, wrapping it round and round until the slimy thing almost suffocated her and it hung off like a hug scarf. So much blood, but so wonderfully warm and wet, so addictive!

She was still wheezing for breath, the nail varnish clearing starting to take a turn on her stomach and mouth as she coughed up a little bit of watery sick. It ran down her chin in a disgusting fashion but it didn't faze Ollie that much, it wasn't like he was doing to touch her mouth. Now that was the long group of intestines taken care of, time for the smaller bit that he'd chopped off in advance to do something a little different. He picked it up off the floor, squeezing it hard as bloody ran down his wrists, hearing the increasing activity of panicky people behind the door screaming for the girl. He still had time, he didn't need to rush, not until the police were involved in breaking down the door.

It was then he grabbed one of her teddy bears and tied the piece of intestine in a flopping, bloody bow around the sort neck. He tucked it beside the sobbing girl, smiling maliciously. That smile seemed to mock everywhere unholy right now as it stretched from ear to ear. He then yanked out the liver, ripping it out as she gave a loud, long yell, obviously in pain as she started to cough off deep red blood that mixed in with the sick, all over her intestine 'scarf'.

He proceeded to rip the kidneys out, squatting over her and pulling so hard that she was lifted up momentarily until he's managed to rip both off. All she could do now was squeak and sob quietly, tears streaming down her eyes as she coughed up more blood and vomit as she started to choke on her own mixture of stomach bile. Half her stomach was empty, but Oliver knew how to make that gaping hole of nothingness and blood look a little more 'colourful', per say.

He sat up again and gathered as much girl stuff as possible in his arms - her mobile phone, more stuffed animals, makeups, nail varnishes and the likes. Walking over to the girl, she looked up at him with big pleading, bleary eyes, silently begging if she could be spared. Ollie snubbed her completely by saying "Oh dear, but you tormented my little poppet, and you simply are a bad girly and must take punishment!"

As he said that, he dumped everything into her stomach, filling it to the brim with leaking nail varnish bottles and broken items, piercing the flesh on her backside around the spine. She could barely scream, only a hint of life left as more red gushed out her mouth in oozing, sticky, moist waves. The bedroom floor was absolutely covered by now, way to the point where blood had started to swish around the furniture in the way. Finally, Oliver knelt down beside her, grinning eerily right in her face "Bye-bye then~ hope to never see you alive again!" And with that he sawed the heart right out her chest and stuffed it hard into her open gaping mouth. She didn't look at all a pretty sigh, organs everywhere, her stomach filled with stuff, an organ in her mouth and a blood-splattered teddy-bear right by her side.

He could barely admire his work before he heard ferocious thumping from behind the door and a yell of "This is the police coming in!" The door lock looked like as if it was going to give way any minute...

A very flustered, happy and blood-soaked Oliver immediately went over to the bedroom window and luckily found it unlocked. He pushed it right open and found himself with a one-storey drop. He honestly didn't know whether he should take the risk. There was another thump and the sound of cracking wood. "Oh well, better now than never!" he giggled nervously, swinging out and shutting his eyes as he gripped by his hands. Thank goodness that dog was chained up as that window led to the back garden where he came in. He suddenly heard the door being smashed properly open and he let go, feeling himself falling until he was met with hard earth.

His eyes snapped open and he felt a little sore... however, he was safely in the back garden, a successful fall 'Oh goody~ I'm still alive!' thought Oliver ecstatically, jumping up and making a break for it, dropping his bloodied knife in the process. But that didn't matter, he hadn't left a single hand print on it because of his lucky killing gloves. Upon going through the back garden gate, he saw a police car and two men parked out front. They were turned away from where he was, so if he could just sneak by as quiet as a mouse...

Oliver crept past as the incompetent guards took no notice of the man in the shadows, their backs turned. As soon as he thought he crept out of their peripheral vision, he took to sprinting fast, panting a little. No-one seemed to be chasing him as he went down the road opposite going from the last two houses he'd been at. Yes, it was a longer way, but he had little chance of the police suddenly arriving there.

It was after 5 minutes later he'd managed to run back to the town and then he slowed his pace, a great tearing stitch in his side. "Oh dearie me, that was just wonderful going there!" he said to himself, walking at a leisurely pace, gasping a little as he went along the familiar roads back to home. Was he quite tired, but he was so lovingly covered and soaked in thick, red fluid that he didn't want to have a nice bubble-bath when he got back home to greet (Y/n). He eventually reached his bakery, taking off his gloves and then opening it with clean, untarnished hands. He locked the door after him and went upstairs to where (y/n) was waiting for him.

She was waiting, in the living room with a cup of tea and biscuits. She saw him and grinned nearly as wide as him. However, before she could ask, Oliver exclaimed in a joyous tone "It was so much fun poppet~ please tell me the next time you need me to kill someone~!"


	12. Inquiry

Oliver's Pov  
>I had to eventually leave the trio to their own business, especially as my poppet had to have her sleep before sunrise had come and she has to come back down again to do her work. I had decided that while I do all of my work in preparing for today's business, I'll make some extra-special cuppycakes and some of my tea to bring up to the lot if they're peckish or so. I kept an ear out for the floor above me, should I hear anything suspicious going on. I did hear a couple of mumbles and thumps and even yelling at one point. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but I do hope it was good, positive things that they were complaining about, like life for example.<p>

After a while, I heard nothing much going on upstairs and I just assumed they're finished complaining oh-so-helplessly about life and how it can be unfair. I was almost finished icing me cupcakes at one point and I so wanted to impress (Y/n) and maybe Allen and James - if they had been very good boys - can have a couple for themselves and a nice refreshing cup of tea with my secret enhancements that I add. I did have second thoughts on considering on going up since it'd be rude to wake my sweetheart up, but needs must, I supposed! I could always leave the tray on the dressing table and simply ignore the two boys if they choose to mouth me off. They are still in disgrace until they beg for mercy...

I arrange everything on a tray to make the carrying of my special tea and cuppycakes easier and head upstairs by the time the sun had starting rising. I still didn't hear anything, even behind the door, to which I found very odd indeed! I open the door and I found myself in a completely empty room and oh my goodness didn't I tell them to stay put? I put my tray onto the dressing table and felt this strange frustration over me for some reason.

I press my lips together and tried to laugh and kids with myself. They could just be playing a game on me, but by the time I searched around just in case, I got this sudden urge to simply tip over my tea tray and stab a knife into the wall but I stopped myself just in time. If I were to make a hole, I'd have to repair it and either way, it'd ruin the lovely wallpaper...

I see the coils of rope on the floor and calmly picked them up, twisted them hard to see if it would relieve my anger and put them on the bed. I contemplated on how they could have possibly undone the ropes. The window wasn't open... Well, at least they were polite about escaping however I couldn't get over the abruptness and rudeness of the leaving! I mean, the note she left had said 'I've left for a while Oliver with Al and James. I'll be back right soon, so don't worry at all. I promise.' to which I felt wasn't explanation enough... I resisted the desperate urge to think of as many tortures as I could for those two naughty boys. At the very least they could have told me!

I leave the room after cleaning the room and go ahead to my kitchen. I take along my best knives to put in my pockets. Time to go search for my lost love and perhaps slash a couple of throats in order to find her. It's simply a matter of asking where a lost little poppet was.

3rd Pov  
>On the way to the restaurant one of the males noticed that you were still in your p,js so they took you, more like dragged you, to a thrift store and bought you some cheap but sturdy clothes. And they continued on their way to a good restaurant.<p>

Upon arriving at a nice family restaurant [ to Americans think of Dave's & Busters, to the other awesome people think of a family restaurant meets a video game arcade, a very awesome arcade] You guys are seated and they eat, play tons of video games. Then they sit down near a bar and Al&James order some drinks and a soda for you.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Allen blurts out, "So did my Stupid Sh!t-headed Pansy Assed brother kidnap you?".

James then groans and face-palms as you gapes at Allen in shock. Al shrugs his shoulders and exclaims, "What?!" and James smacks him upside the head and says, "You Stupid Ass-hat! UGH! (Y/n), we just want to know if he kidnapped you or if somehow you went willingly..."

You give him a confused look, he then continues, "Cause Oliver tends to have a habit of finding cute beings and taking them without second thought. and then has them help out in the Bakery. And then when they learn of his 'secret ingredient' they freak out and Oliver then kills them and makes them into some sort of special."

You stare awe-struck, you didn't know about the others but at least you were his now, and you have never heard James talk so much before. James coughs a bit and rubs his throat before chugging down some of his drink.

You giggle a bit before you sit up straight and clear your throat. Both Ruby and Violet orbs are on you, as you say, "I went willingly..." you give them a sweet smile before Allen stands up and pounds his fists on the table shouting, "BULLSHIT! D:" he was going to say more but, James punched his head hard and slapped his hand over his Allen's mouth and sat back down dragging Allen with him.

After sitting down with a pissed off Allen, whom still had his mouth covered by James' hand, James motioned to you to continue. You start out unsure, "Hmm, I don't know where to start but, I guess I'll start with the day my mother was killed... And end with today~!" You smiled sweetly and began your tale.

From the time when you left your house to your day at school to you being taken in by Oliver to you setting fire to your school until now, they stayed silent and listened. James was the first to break the silence, "So... You really did go willingly?" he earned a nod, and he nods in return.

Allen, now free from his brother's huge hand, states, "Well now FUCKING WHAT?!" James says in an irritated tone, "I don't know you fucking ass-hat! We thought she was kidnapped like the others!", he sighs and turns his head towards you, "Would you like to get to know us better? After all we might be visiting every now and then..."

You look unsure about getting to know them... After all they saw you naked when you were getting dressed, but you figured what's the harm in getting to know people? After all knowing about Oliver's killing methods doesn't phase you in the least, it kind of fascinates you. You say, "Sure... Although I'm still cautious of you two..." James nods in understanding while Allen just stares off being the perv he is.

Allen then gets an idea,"OH! Wanna play more games?!" You perk up to this and agree, James does as well. You all thee get up and go back towards the games making staring at you guys weirdly because Allen was being a weirdo going "YAAAAAAAAAH! VIDEO GAMES! Wheres the ones you get to kill people?!" You hold in your snickers while James just sighs and shakes his head while rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers and Allen is smiling like a child in a candy store.

Oliver's Pov  
>I wandered the streets, trying to smile and hum to myself although I was desperately worried and oh-so-angry right now~! Anger is practically a distant emotion for me but I don't feel so pleasant when I'm cross... Either way, where on earth could they be? I get an idea towards meself and I hide in an alleyway, intent on threatening the next unfortunately person!<p>

I then grab this lovely young poppet and I keep her quiet by simply holding her shoulders down. "So~!" I said in my friendliest~ voice possible. I didn't want to sare her in being a tattle-tale do it? "Have you seen a girl with two big ruffians, one dark hair and bat the other with a hockey stick?" She shakes her head, looking awfully scared for some reason. However, I let her go, even more ruffled than before but needs must I suppose oh dear this better not take long...

I go through countless people as I simply felt even more desperate after countless no's and head shakings. I felt so close to whisking out my knife and simply slaughtering the street just to get an answer. However, I kept my tongue. It would go down terribly if I had to wash my mouth out with soap for swearing! Eventually, one little poppet told me that they were headed into this restaurant/'arcade' kind of thingy. I let her go and went on my merry way, as I finally felt my rising 'anger' drain out of me. It was sweet, comforting to know where they now are... like a cupcake on a lovely morning! Also, not a single drop of blood had to be shed, how lovely!

I find the restaurant that she was speaking of and I let myself in. Goodness, it was hot, loud and crowded, not my sort of place at all! At least it's sanitary, as far as the eye could see. I peer around without trying to be impolite. Suddenly, I spot my dear little (y/n) in this game area and she was playing some sort of game - with Allen and James?

I waste no time going over however as I simply flung myself onto her. I hugged her tight as I dragged her away from those ruffians who were playing this shooting game. How dare they... it's so much better to use knives, guns make far too much noise on a murdering spree, it's simply useless! "What on earth are you doing darlings?" I ask, desperate for answers as I clutched my sweetie-pie-poppet. Allen glared at me in a rather hostile way since I've interrupted the game "Come to the table and we'll explain."

I followed them to a table that was quite nice for this place and sat down still clinging to my poppet. She was apologizing profoundly enough, but it was still so naughty of her to go off without breathing a word! They all explain to me a not-quite-so-reasonable explanation. I felt intimidated in fact that they actually asked whether she went willingly. Of course she did, why else is she so rosy-cheeked and happy? All the others were naughty in the end, they intended to tattle-tale like the apparent meanies they were! At least most of them made a good batch of cupcakes...

"Here, I need to go to the bathroom..." (Y/n) whispered, standing up and blushing in such a cute way I almost fainted. I stand up, happy to accompany her to the toilets. However she tugged away from me, saying she an bring herself to the toilet. I begged back, someone might hurt her! "It's only the toilets in a public place Ollie!" she said, sound exasperated as she started to stride off "Don't worry, I'll be back right quick! I promise!" I wanted to go with her but those meanies Allen and James held me back. Oh butterscotch, I guess I'll have to hope for her safe return...

Reader-Chan's Pov  
>Oh that Oliver! Wanting to go to the bathroom with me? I draw the line there. I enter the bathroom and do my business and then I wash my hands. I slowly go back to the table and sit back downa nd in 3... 2... 1... Oliver's arm is now re-attatched to mine. Oh goody, sure I love the attention he gives me but, there is such a thing as 'Personal Space'!<p>

I talk to Allen and James more before Oliver decides I'm getting too close to them and says, "Sorry but now we must leave!" he then 'humphs' and turns around on his heels and marches out of the awesome place. I give them a look that says sorry. Good thing I asked for their numbers before Oliver came...

Hey everybody this is Masi! :D Srry for taking FOREVER! BUT! I finally got outta my 3 MONTH Writer's Block! WHOOOOOOOOOOO! :L I hope this is good for you guys but we are starting another chapter give us maybe a few weeks to get it drafted, then fix little things here and there, check grammar and spelling, and then do the final touches and publish it! :D Also I'm posting a Poll for this story. I hope you guys will spare a glace at it :D And i hope you guys dont hate me... ^^;


	13. Kidnapped

You kept humming and hawing constantly a couple of days later as your mind was plagued with the worries of Lexa. You'd been through so much excitement that you had actually forgotten about her, as if she didn't even exist. You felt extremely bad as you went up to Oliver later that afternoon, looking extremely desperate. "Ollie, dear?" you asked, hugging him in a cute manner, putting on a sad face, just in case he needed coaxing.

"Aw~ are you alright sweetie-pie-poppet?" he asked, hugging you back. However, he was covered in flour from baking as he was making cupcakes to stock up on his supplies in the bakery so you were smeared with it. "Hmm... can I go out and visit Lexa at the hospital please~?" you begged, going wide-eyed. Ollie couldn't help but give into that sweet little face of yours

"Hm, alright sweetheart, you can go. Now, unfortunately, I can't accompany you like a gentleman, since business is busy today but I expect you back in at least an hour and a half~ I'll need help with baking and serving today, hm~?" he said, going back to stirring his cupcake batter.

"Thanks!" you smiled at him gratefully and you left on your way.

You reached the hospital in no time at all, going to various desks and hallways as you tried to find the comatose ward. Eventually a jolly, kind nurse helped you along your merry way and you came upon Lexa's room. You suddenly felt scared, wondering how horrible she might look all stiff and dead-like in bed... However, you heard familiar soft sniffles and sobbings coming from the room and this gave you enough courage to politely knock on the door and walk in. Ms. Danonia, her mother, was dabbing at her face as she stared at her pale, lifeless daughter surviving on machines and tubes.

"Hey..." you whispered, your throat closing up as you sat down on the spare seat beside her. "Hello (Y/n) my dear..." she sniffed, patting your shoulder. There was an awkward silence as you stared at Lexa sadly, tears brimming in your eyes. Then, Ms. Danonia said "She looks so peaceful lying there... but I can't stand the silence, I hope she wakes up soon." Her voice started to break down "I-It's all my fault, I should have checked her with the doctor more, I should have looked after her better!"

You tried to say in your most solemn voice, awkwardly hugging her "You know Lexa, would she really have even went to a Hospital willingly?" You realised you sound so goofy saying that, that the both of you started chuckling at how true you sound, although tears were starting to trickle down your cheeks in despair. "Yes..." sighed Ms. Danonia, standing up as she gave her eyes one last wipe. She passed you down a handkerchief as well. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee... Do you want me to bring you up something?"

You didn't want to have her spend her money on you, especially in her time of grieving so you shook your head. She left and you shifted your set closer to Lexa's bed. You gripped her hand tightly. Even in a coma, she still looked rather pretty... "Hey Lexa, it's me (Y/n)!" you said, hoping that she was able to hear you as you smiled "Things had been going great and all, though I've been missing you like CRAZY!" You went on a tirade about Oliver, and the day out with Allen and Matthew and what had happened. You hoped that inside in your best friend's mind, that she was laughing, agreeing with you, making excited and snarky remarks. This made you feel so much better.

Ms. Danonia eventually came back, looking a bit better, but still watery-eyed and tired-looking. "I'm back. I suppose you have to go soon. I don't want to be rude, but friend visitors can't stay for long... I hope you understand. I know if Alexa was here she would be all, 'Nope ya ain't goin' nowhere (Y/n)!' Ahaha" You nodded and chuckled along with her agreeing with her imitation of Lexa. You two talked a little bit more before you left, feeling somewhat happier, but also somewhat more depressed than you started off...

You wandered down the streets, whistling casually to yourself to lift your spirits. You then gave a bit of a yawn. Visiting to hospitals were honestly more tiring than you'd imagined... As you passed by an alleyway, you saw that a dark figure loomed over by your side. You turned your head only for your mouth and vision to be covered by two human hands. You screamed and kicked but this boy was clearly older and inherited great strength. Then, you heard a familiar voice hiss in your ear "Shut up or I'll take your panties off on the spot..."

Oliver's Pov  
>I couldn't help but think of my poppet the whole time she was away visiting. At least she told me this time around, or else she would have had to face dire consequences for disobeying me multiple times! Unfortunately though, an hour and a half ticked by and I just knew she was in trouble. Not unless today's buses or taxis were running late but oh dear I'm running so late with my own business~! I hadn't swept it, I hadn't gave it a good scrubbing sine last week, it's a silly disgrace! Oh well, (Yn)'s safety matters to me so much more than my love for cuppycakes - just by a little bit though!

I try to clear off and serve the customers in double-quick times, even letting the meanie ones go! When the shop is finally empty for now and all orders had been filled out, I flipped over the sign to 'closed' and set out to look for my lost little lamb... again.

Reader-chan's Pov  
>You were roughly thrown onto a dirty, rickety bed in some kind of rubbish motel room. You were sickened by the conditions of the room but you had other matters to pursue - your kidnapper. "What in the hell do you want me for!?" you blustered, feeling anger bubbling up inside of you but also quickly boiling down as your suspicions were confirmed and you recognised the male. It was your perverted brother, Axel...<p>

"Shut up you b*tch," he snarl, looking defensive "Don't even THINK of ruining this for me, I'm on parole cause those b*stards can't even prove I even touched that man..." Axel looked extremely hot and hasty as he stepped closer to you. You curled up a little away from him in fear, staring at him as you growled in defence "What in the hell are you going to do to me?!"

He suddenly climbed on top of you and wrestled you about as you shrieked and kicked. However, your arms were forced down as you felt rope starting to tie around your wrists as you wriggled. "Get off me you b*stard!" you said, feeling your wrists and ankles being tied down to the bed. You could feel yourself starting to hyperventilate as sweat sprung out your forehead. He started to climb on top of you as tears started to desperately build up in your eyes as you whimpered. He was clearly struggling with lustful excitement as he asked in a rough way "So, how have ya been for the past few days?" He sounded anything but caring.

"I-I-I've been d-doing fine..." you whispered while Axel's eyes stared straight into your own, eying up and down your body, especially your chest. Surprisingly, the conversation went mutually, with lots of moans and swearing coming from him ,but you knew, knew, knew it was going to come, that he was going to DO it...

"Why the hell aren't you in school, you playing truant?" You shook your head, but you could feel that sudden insanity rising up in you as you giggled lightly, your laughter rising as your back arched a little. Axel stared at how incredibly dark your face had become as you laughed creepily, "I -heeheehee- BURNED it all~ down, to itsy-bitsy little ashes~! -heeheeheeheehee- INLUDING -heeheehee- most of the people there!" you burst out in manic fits of insane giggles, Oliver was certainly influencing you in your manner of speaking thus far and this really creeped your brother out. His face practically spelled out 'W... T... F...'

"Hey~" you whispered, grinning eerily "Do you want to know all the details of how 'Daddy' is? He's in a big spot of Axe..." Axel stared at you, gritting his teeth "You crazy son of a b*tch, what's your f*cking problem? Why in f*ckin' hell would I f*ckin' care?!" You gave another manic giggle, trying to catch your breath to speak more.

Suddenly, a torrent of words went out your mouth and you were unable to stop it. You gabbled madly about how both of you are only step-siblings as flashbacks appeared in your mind of that man's bloodied, mangled corpse, many words etched into his skin, grinning insanely as you go on speaking. You hoped he was rotting somewhere in hell, festering away as dozens of flies and maggots fed on his body. By this point you were laughing so much the bed rocked and the floorboards creaked. Your brother suddenly growled and ripped your shirt off of you "You f*cking bitch. Enough!"

You barely gave a change in reaction as you simply knew that Ollie was going to come in any second and rescue you. He simply had to. However, Axel was stripping you down fast, dragging off your skirt and unclipping your bra. It was then you realised it was too cold in the room and what he was going to do as you struggled a little bit, blinking hopefully towards the door. 'Please hurry, Ollie... Oliver!' you willed as he yanked off your shoes and socks. You felt your breathing grow rapid as he finally stripped your panties off of you and threw them across the room in a wispy heap. He unzipped his trousers pulled down his pants and positioned himself as you opened your mouth to scream.

All of a sudden, the door you'd been eyeing so hopefully burst open and there was Oliver, staring at you two. You shrieked at him, your lungs working overtime "Get him off me before he does it!" Ollie practically stormed over and yanked him off. He expertly whisked a knife out his pockets and slammed him against the wall, the knife already causing a slit in his throat. Axel looked at Oliver's mad, insane grinning face and stupidly tried to play it cool "Now let's not f*ckin' get this all bad, it was a JOKE!"

Oliver immediately plunged the knife straight into his eye and the younger male gave a scream and collapsed to the floor, writhing and twitching with pain as he tried to take the knife out. Blood trickled out his eye in masses and already started to gather in a small pool on the floor.

Ollie ran over to you and then covered his eyes and went red "Oh my goodness, poppet, you're indecent!" "Just release me already!" you yelled, raring to take a knife to simply KILL your brother to hell and back. The man cut off the ropes and you quickly scrabbled to get your crumpled clothes back onto your body. Once you've done so, you spied your brother trying to see through his good eye and crawling towards the door, gasping and coughing. The knife stayed firmly in his eye. You strode over, a grin spread smoothly across your face as you stamped your foot on his back and bent down. You tugged the knife out and took off and threw away the eyeball that was speared on the tip.

"Now..." you breathed out, indicating for Oliver to come over "You shall suffer." Ollie came to you and picked Axel up and held him firmly against the wall, smiling happily as he waited for his turn to smash his head in. With the bloody knife, you did a few quick slashes across Axel's chest, just to warm him up for the pain he was going to endure. Long red lines started to soak through his shirt and arms as he cursed and yelped, obviously feeling the pain. They didn't go in too deep - yet.

"Wait a second..." you said, running over to the bed and grabbing the ropes he used on you. By this point he was struggling, his adrenaline rushing so that even he was able to loosen up Ollie's grip a little and fight back. The both of you pinned him down right proper again and tied his arms and legs together so that he was unable to escape. Oliver suddenly had a bright idea and he grinned maliciously, tapping your shoulder with his blood-stained fingers "Here poppet~ help me lift the bed and put your horrid brother underneath one of the bed legs~!" You did as you were told placing the iron bed leg on his stomach.

"Lift~!" giggled Oliver as you two raised the bed above your brother. Suddenly, on the count of three, you two dropped it straight down on Axel. The bed leg plunged straight through his stomach as he screamed and spewed up blood at the same time, stabbed right through as we was literally stuck like a body impaled on a pole.

You and your lover lifted the bed again, but Axel's body practically went up with it as it dripped blood. As his body was lifted up, you could see a slimy snake of intestines slipping out the hole in his bed where his spine had been penetrated. More blood started to gather around and death was oh so obviously very predictable. You two repeated the stabbing process faster and faster until his stomach was punctured with thick round holes as his back was arching a little from lying on his small pile of intestines. He was groaning and coughing blood like crazy, growling "I'll... f*cking g-get you for this... I'll f*cking get you for this (Y/n)!"

"Oh~ you won't be able to, it won't be possible!" you said, dropping the bed on his chest again as he gave another yell. Oliver stared at you curiously as you knelt by Axel's 'lower areas'. You looked at Oliver darkly, grinning a bloody grin as you held up the knife "I recommend you look away, it'd be pretty painful for you to watch..."

Oliver gasped delightfully and turned around, covering his eyes and giggling. All of a sudden, you started sawing it off, this way he won't be able to reproduce in the afterlife~. Blood spurted every as Axel shrieked, yelled, wriggling, writhing. His screams were so loud the windows rattled and the floor shook as he thumped his head back. He was in such a world of PAIN and BLOODSHED.

Eventually, you flicked away the chopped off body part, the thing hitting the wall and then falling to the floor. Axel's face was mortified, blood gushing out his mouth as he breathed in a hollow, empty fashion. "We'll finish him together Oliver~" you said, and he knelt beside you, staring at what you had done. He giggled nervously, obviously feeling a tad uncomfortable about what you'd done with a man's thingy but still so happy to murder and kill like bloody hell.

"Off with his head~!" you both cried out in unison, thick, red blood dripping down your clothes and curling about your knees and legs. The both of you grabbed either side of your brother's head and simultaneously sawed your knives through again, cutting through veins, straightthrough the rubbery skin as he choked for one last time. Suddenly, both your knives met together, and Axel's head disconnected with his bodyand rolled off to another corner of the room, his eye popping and his mouth open with horror.

The both of you clutched each other in joy, giggling happily as you then kissed Oliver's neck. You barely knew if he was blushing or noth because half his face was covered in warm, moist, red liquid. Your kisses travelled up his neck to his chin and finally, his lips. You could taste the rich iron and salt off of his lips as you two shared a kiss. You could taste the blood on his tongue and it was simply wonderful~...

'A job well done...' you smugly thought as you brother's body bled out nearby. You and Oliver still, passionately, making out nearby.


End file.
